


Tradimento

by Klarolineshippers



Series: Tradimenti [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Camille loves Klaus, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, Caroline is naive, Dark Klaus Mikaelson, Dom Elijah Mikaelson, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Endgame Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Klaus loves Caroline, Oral Sex, Partial Nudity, Partner Betrayal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, camille is a bitch, caroline loves klaus
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolineshippers/pseuds/Klarolineshippers
Summary: Tradimenti!Cap 1 Klaus tradisce Caroline con CamiCap 2, 3, 4 Caroline tradisce Klaus con ElijahCap 5, 6, 7 Klaus tradisce Caroline con Hayley/Caroline tradisce Klaus con KolTriplice aggiornamento!Klaroline is Endgame!
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Elijah Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Kol Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell
Series: Tradimenti [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122986
Comments: 40
Kudos: 19





	1. Klaus/Camille

**Author's Note:**

> Caroline si presenta alla porta di Klaus, ma non è l'unica che ha un debole per Klaus.  
> Cami è innamorata di lui e lo vuole per sè.  
> Klaus cederà alla tentazione, ma cos'accadrà poi?  
> Ambientato dopo la 3x08 di The Originals.  
> Ricordatevi sempre, che Klaroline is Endgame!

Caroline si presenta alla porta di Klaus, ma non è l'unica che ha un debole per Klaus.  
Cami è innamorata di lui e lo vuole per sè.  
Klaus cederà alla tentazione, ma cos'accadrà poi?  
Ambientato dopo la 3x08 di The Originals.  
Ricordatevi sempre, che Klaroline is Endgame!

Caroline era tornata a Mystic Falls per sistemare le ultime cose con i suoi amici e risolvere la questione degli eretici, in modo tale da poter riportare la pace nella sua cittadine locale. Klaus era estremamente felice di poter avere finalmente Caroline con lui a New Orleans, e nonostante la paura che le potesse accadere qualcosa, lui l'avrebbe protetta. La felicità quando si era presentata alla sua porta era impagabile.  
Ma per una persona che aveva ritrovato, un'altra si apprestava ad allontanarsi da lui. Cami. La sua coraggiosa barista, diventata terapista, ma soprattutto confidente e amica, si era drasticamente allontanata da lui durante la settimana in cui Caroline era stata a New Orleans. Non lo aveva cercato, nè aveva parlato con lui. Aveva evitato la sua famiglia ed era stato difficile avere sue notizie. Era questo motivo che rovinana la sua quiete.

Quando Klaus un pomeriggio si presentò al Rousseau's , ad un orario insolito per lui, la trovò a chiacchierare con una donna, che sembrava essere una sua collega di lavoro.  
Le sorrise dall'altra parte del bancone e chiese al barista di portare alle due donne un drink.  
Camille lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato. Si voltò verso l'altra donna e continuò a parlare con lei, ignorando il drink.  
Klaus sorrise per l'imputamento della bionda, e continuò a bere, mentre sbrigava affari per telefono.  
Lanciave occhiate alla bionda di tanto in tanto, cercando di ignorare la conversazione tra le due donne.

Quando Cami concedò la sua amica si voltò a guardarlo con un sopracciglio alzato, in attesa di spiegazioni. Klaus le sorrise e Cami alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Cosa vuoi Klaus?" chiese scocciata

Klaus le indicò lo sgabello accanto a lui, facendole cenno di avvicinarsi. "Beviamo qualcosa".

Camille sbuffò. Aveva notato con la coda dell'occhio che Klaus era rimasto al bancone a bere. Sapeva che la sua resistenza ibrida gli rendeva difficile ubriacarsi, ma se voleva ottenere quello che aveva in mente, aveva bisogno che le sue inibizioni fossero al minimo. Dunque si accomodò al suo fianco e chiese al suo collega barista di portargli una bottiglia e due bicchieri. "Bene. Adesso stiamo bevendo. Quindi cosa vuoi?".

Klaus sospirò e si voltò verso di lei, guardandola con assoluta sincerità "Sei una persona importante per me Cami. Non voglio che la presenza di Caroline, ti metta a disagio. Sei la mia terapista e"

Camille bloccò il suo discorso sul nascere "Pensavo che avessi solo bisogno di un amico con cui parlare e che non mi reputassi la tua terapista".

Klaus alzò gli occhi al cielo. L'impavida barista, aveva il vizio di voler sempre avere l'ultima parola. "Ma non voglio comunque perdere il nostro rapporto. Ci tengo a te, lo sai."

"Hai bisogno di una seduta?" lo derise la bionda, facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo all'ibrido.

"Ho bisogno di un'amica. Per tre anni sono venuto qui al Rousseau quando avevo bisogno di parlare. E come ho già detto, non mi dispiacerebbe mantenere i rapporti".

Camille gli sorrise e versò il liquido ambrato in due bicchieri "Allora credo che questa cosa richieda un brindisi". Klaus le sorrise e fece tintinnare i bicchieri prima che entrambi bevessero.

____________________________________________

Un paio d'ore e due bottiglie più tardi, Cami, che aveva bevuto poco solo qualche drink, ma che aveva una semplice resistenza umana, agganciò il braccio al gomito di Klaus e poggiò la testa sul suo avambraccio, enfatizzando il suo stato di ebrezza "Ho bisogno che tu mi riaccompagni a casa".

Anche Klaus era brillo. Aveva bevuto ininterrottamente per quasi quattro ore. La conversazione era stata piacevole e il tempo era volato via senza che se ne accorgesse. Aiutò Cami a mettersi in piedi e le avvolse un braccio intorno alla vita, poi i due si incamminarono per le strade ormai buie del quartiere francese. Camille continuò a parlare per l'intero tratto, mentre Klaus ascoltava divertito il suo divagare. I due raggiunsero velocemente l'appartamento della bionda, e Klaus la accompagnò all'interno. Poi si tolse la giacca e si sedette nella poltrona, mentre Cami gli versava l'ennesimo drink della serata.

"Non voglio rinunciare a te neanch'io" affermò con serietà Cami.

Klaus le sorrise, felice che avessero raggiunto un punto in comune. "Bene Camille, allora spero che non sparirai nuovamente per giorni. Hayley era preoccupata per te". Era una bugia, lo sapevano entrambi. Ma per Klaus era difficile ammettere che si preoccupava di qualcuno.

Cami consapevole di ciò, non potè trattenere una risata, soprattutto perchè Klaus l'aveva stalkerizzata, per riuscire a braccarla al Rousseau, proprio come era successo poche ore prima. Cami si morse il labbro e nel tono più seducente che la sè brilla riuscì a trovare, disse "Allora da domani torneremo ad essere amici Klaus".

Klaus tentò di ignorare ciò che stava facendo Cami, ma poi gli si avvicinò, e senza alcun preavviso si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, lasciandolo sorpreso. "Camille, non credo tu abbia capito" provò a farla ragionare l'ibrido.

Cami lo ignorò e senza dargli il tempo di protestare, lo tirò per il colletto della Henley e unì possessivamente le loro labbra. Klaus non ricambiò il bacio e restò di sasso. Mise inconsciamente le mani sulle cosce nude della bionda, il cui vestito era salito nel momento in cui gli si era seduta in grembo, per cercare di mantenere le distanze. Dopo qualche secondo di esitazione, dovuto all'alcool che aveva abbassato le inibizioni, la allontanò, facendola gemere in segno di protesta. "Smettila Cami." esclamò con serietà "Amo Caroline. Non scherzavo quando ho detto che voglio essere solo un tuo amico".

"Domani saremo amici e potrai stare con Caroline, ma stasera voglio baciarti. Voglio chiudere questo capitolo tra di noi, e voglio risolvere quest'attrazione tra noi". Cami sorrise e dopo aver messo una mano sul viso di Klaus, non gli diede il tempo di replicare e si fiondò nuovamente sulle sue labbra.

Se il bacio che Cami aveva dato in precedenza era stato lento, quasi di scoperta, adesso era possessivo, veloce e ruvido.  
La ragione di Klaus era completamente annebbiata dall'alcool, e lasciandosi andare aveva ricambiato con fervore il bacio. Era sempre stato attratto da lei, quindi non fu difficile farlo per lui. Le sue mani che giacevano sulle cosce nude di Camille si erano spostate sulla schiena, una salì fino al collo, e la usò per approfondire maggiormente il bacio, mentre l'altra scese sul fondoschiena. Klaus senza riflettere le afferrò brutalmente il culo.

Camille si dondolava su di lui. Le sue mani tenevano a coppa le guance di Klaus e la sua lingua esplorava la bocca dell'uomo sotto di lei. Gemette di piacere quando sentì la mano di Klaus sul suo culo e si sporse verso il suo palmo, incitandolo silenziosamente ad aumentare la presa. Sorrise quando un pensiero prese il sopravvento, e dopo aver spostato le sue mani sui ricci di Klaus, che afferrò rudemente, si staccò dal bacio, per premere la faccia dell'ibrido contro l'ampia scollatura tra i suoi seni.  
Sentì il sospiro di piacere di Klaus, ma quando provò ad allontanarsi e a protestare per la piega che stavano prendendo le cose, Cami si riappropriò delle sue labbra, usando una mano, per tenerlo premuto contro di sè, impendendogli di spostarsi, ed una per abbassare le spalline del suo vestito e rivelare il reggiseno di pizzo nero.  
Klaus sentì contro il collo, la ruvidezza del pizzo e aprì gli occhi, guardandola con adorazione. Con un ghigno, fece scivolare entrambe le mani sotto l'orlo del vestito e ringhiò quando toccò le cuciture di pizzo delle mutandine di Cami.  
Cami continuò a macinarsi contro il cavallo dei pantaloni di Klaus, eccitata e bagnata nel sentire le mani di Klaus contro la sua pelle, e senza ulteriore esitazione, fece scivolare la mano sull'erezione che cresceva sotto i pantaloni, afferrandola rudemente. Klaus gemette contro le sue labbra, e appoggiò la testa tra i seni di Cami, che sorrise soddisfatta e ne approfittò per aprire il bottone dei pantaloni, tirare giù la cerniera e uscire dai boxer il suo cazzo duro.

Nonostante alcool e piacere, offuscassero la ragione, Klaus si allontanò da Cami e le afferrò le mani per farla smettere. "Camille", la richiamò senza molta fermezza nella voce.

Il suo avvertimento fu accolto da una risata, e Cami allontanò le mani dal suo cazzo, solo per poter sganciare il reggiseno. La mascella di Klaus cadde. Deglutì rumorosamente, mentre sentiva il suo cazzo indurirsi maggiormente. Cami sorrise soddisfatta per la sua reazione e si riappropriò delle sue labbra, facendo scivolare una mano tra loro, per accarezzare la sua erezione. Klaus non trattenere un gemito di piacere, e si abbandonò alle cure della terapista, permettendole di toccarlo e baciarlo come meglio credeva.

"Toccami Klaus" singhiozzò Camille sul suo collo, dandogli piccoli morsi, mentre cercava un attrito tra le sue gambe, per soddisfare il suo piacere.

Klaus non se lo fece ripetere due volte ed ancora eccitato dalla mano di Cami che lo accarezzava per tutta la sua lunghezza, prese a coppa i suoi seni, e li fece roteare tra le sue mani, prima di prenderne uno in bocca e leccare il capezzolo avidamente. Quando lo sentì indurirsi in reazione alle sue cure, lo morse leggermente con i denti umani. Effettuò lo stesso processo con l'altro. Sollevò il vestito sulla vita di Cami, poi passò le mani sulle sue mutandine fradice. Il perizoma di pizzo non copriva quasi nulla al tatto, e Klaus dopo aver toccato nuovamente i glutei di Cami, lo strappò senza pensarci due volte, per poter toccare la sua figa senza intralcio.

Cami interruppe il movimento della mano per poter sospirare di piacere, ma Klaus le ringhiò contro e lei riprese a masturbarlo. Klaus inserì un dito all'interno della figa e se lo portò alle labbra con lussuria, per assaggiare il sapore dell'eccitazione di Cami. Cami si accorse che Klaus stava per venirle in mano, e gli strappò di dosso la maglia. Scese dal suo grembo, facendolo gemere in segno di protesta, ma dopo avergli lanciato uno sguardo divertito, si inginocchiò tra le sue gambe. Cami prese il suo cazzo in bocca, cercando di far arrivare direttamente in gola, la sua imminenete venuta. Klaus s'impedì di chiudere gli occhi, eccitato nel vedere Cami lavorarlo con mani e bocca. Le afferrò la testa con una presa ferrea e le scopò la bocca, dettando il ritmo. Le venne in bocca nel giro di pochi minuti, riempiendo la bocca di Cami col suo sperma di Klaus. Cami ingoio fino all'ultima goccia, gustando il sapore dell'uomo che l'aveva eccitata per tanto tempo. Quando Cami finì si alzò e lo baciò, facendogli assaggiare il suo sapore sulla sua lingua.

Klaus afferrò Cami per le cosce e la fece lampeggiare nella sua camera da letto, dove era entrato solo una volta. La stese sul letto e si arrampicò su di lei, baciandole ogni centimetro di pelle scoperta. Giocò con i suoi seni, mentre le baciava con avidità il collo. Cami si inarcò sotto di lui, in preda al piacere, e quai urlò quando una delle mani dell'ibrido scese tra le sue cosce e iniziò a stuzzicarle il clitoride. Sospirò di piacere il suo nome, mentre Klaus faceva scivolare due dita dentro di le. Klaus le aprì le gambe maggiormente e iniziò a baciarle il ventre, scendendo fino alla sua figa fradicia. Leccò i suoi succhi e le succhiò il clitoride, mentre le sue dita si muovevano ancora dentro di lei. Tolse le dita e le sostituì con la lingua, mentre Cami si dimenava sotto le sue cure, urlando e supplicando di farla venire. Klaus alzò lo sguardo e la fissò divertito, prima di continuare finchè il suo orgasmo non la raggiunse appieno.

Klaus si sollevò fino al suo viso e le diede un casto bacio sulle labbra. Poi senza alcun preavviso, le spalancò ulteriormente le gambe ed entrò con un colpo secco dentro di lei. Non si preoccupò di usare una velocità umana, perchè l'alcool aveva ormai annebbiato la mente e sentendo il piacere crescere dentro di lui, si preoccupò solo di soddisfare le sue pulsioni sessuali. Dopo qualche spinta si riversò dentro di lei, mentre Cami giaceva dolorante sotto di lui, senza riuscire a raggiungere l'orgasmo. Klaus la spinse su un fianco e le sollevò una gamba per poterla prendere da dietro. Fece scivolare una mano tra le gambe di Cami e la accarezzò, dandole conforto ed eccitandola maggiormente, mentre lei piagnucolava per venire. Quando Klaus sentì il respiro di Cami diventare irregolare, entrò dentro di lei. Mantenne un ritmo più calmo rispetto a prima, facendo rilassare Cami fino a farle raggiungere l'agognato orgasmo.

Cami in preda agli spasmi, scostò i capelli dal collo e senza pensarci, quasi urlò "Mordimi Klaus". Un momento di lucidità colpì l'ibrido che rallentò i suoi movimenti ed esitò al suo comando. Cami con più fermezza rielaborò "Hai sempre voluto mordermi. Puoi farlo, poi puoi darmi il tuo sangue. Nutriti di me Klaus, per favore".

Klaus riaumentò il ritmo e dopo aver premuto dei baci sulla sua caroride, affondò le sue zanne nel collo di Cami, facendola sospirare di dolore e piacere. Il sangue annebbiò i suoi sensi e Klaus raggiunse il culmine in poco tempo. Quando sentì il battito di Cami rallentare si allontanò da lei, morse il suo polso e lo premette contro le labbra dell'umana. Rimase dentro di lei e continuò a muoversi, per farla venire nuovamente.

Dopo aver tolto il polso dalle labbra di Cami, la bionda bloccò il suo movimento e gli impedì di uscire da dentro di lei. Si accoccolò a lui che la prese a cucchiaio. Klaus chiuse gli occhi sfinito, ma il sangue di Cami aveva attutito i colpi dell'alcool e una brutta consapevolezza prese il sopravvento. Lui e Cami erano andati a letto insieme, lui aveva appena tradito Caroline dopo aver sperato per anni che si presentasse alla sua porta. Decise che poteva ripensare a tutto domani mattina e che per stanotte, si sarebbe addormentato sazio e soddisfatto del suo piacere.

_________________________________________________

Un odore di sangue risvegliò Klaus. Camille si era districata da lui durante la notte e adesso giaceva sanguinante accanto a lui. Klaus si alzò di colpo e iniziò ad urlare di rabbia. Non amava Cami, ma non stava scherzando quando ha detto di volerla nella sua vita. Era importante per lui. Klaus la prese tra le sue braccia e la accarezzò con gli occhi lucidi. Notò che le sue cosce erano ancora coperte dei loro succhi, e che la sua pelle era ancora calda. Uno squarcio nella sua gola, gli fece pensare che non era casuale, e quando la bionda ansimò senza fiato, i suoi dubi furono stipati. Era in transizione.

Per un momento pensò che la bionda avesse calcolato il tutto e si era fatta trasformare per essere un vampiro, ma poi notò l'orrore sul suo viso "Aurora, Aurora mi ha costretto a suicidarmi se mi fossi mai sentita amata da te" sussurrò lasciandolo sconvolto. Lui era ubriaco e non aveva sentimenti per lei, ma a quanto pare per Cami questo era stato più che sesso tra due amici ubriachi. La bionda singhiozzò tra le sue braccia e Klaus dovette pensare rapidamente a come sistemare il tutto.

"Cami" le disse voltando il suo sguardo verso di lui e facendo dilatare le sue pupille "Dirai a tutti che Aurora ti ha costretto a suicidarti, poche settimane dopo il rapimento. Non dirai a nessuno cos'è successo stanotte o perchè lei lo abbia fatto"

Camille annuì e poi Klaus la ristrinse tra le braccia, aveva rovinato un'altra vita, per il suo egoismo a non voler perdere un'amica. "Mi aiuterai?" chiese terrorizzata

"Tutti noi ti aiuteremo. Sarai un bravissimo vampiro Cami" la rassicurò Klaus

"Non so se voglio voltarmi" ammise con preoccupazione, ma Klaus le prese il viso tra le mani e scosse la testa

"Sei un'anima troppo buona per lasciare il mondo a quest'età. Hai ancora tanto da vivere" le disse col cuore in mano, prima di darle un pò del suo sangue

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Una settimana dopo tutti si erano bevuti la storia di Cami. Aurora era stata uccisa e non avrebbe potuto dire la verità e Cami era soggiogata per tenere la bocca chiusa. Klaus dopo la notte insieme aveva mantenuto le distanze, ma aveva anche mantenuto la promessa e aveva insegnato a Cami come nutrirsi senza uccidere e l'aveva aiutata con la sete di sangue. Anche Caroline una volta tornata da Mystic Falls aveva offerto il suo aiuto e Cami finse di esserle amica, godendo silenziosamente del tradimento di Klaus ai suoi danni.

Fu tre settimane dopo che Klaus entrando al Rousseau's vide che qualcosa non tornava. Tutti se ne stavano tranquilli, mentre Cami gemeva sulle gambe di un umano, mentre beveva da lui e si faceva toccare senza pudore, davanti a tutti. Indossava un corpetto rosso e un paio di pantaloncini, troppo corti per i suoi standard, mentre si macinava contro un uomo che si godeva le cure della bionda.

"Camille" ringhiò Klaus tirandola per un braccio lontana dall'umano e guarendolo mentre le lanciava occhiate furiose.

"Spero tu abbia buoni motivi per aver interrotto il mio passatempo" sbuffò acida la neovampira.

Klaus costrinse l'uomo a dimenticarsi di Cami e si voltò a guardarla accigliato. "Si può sapere cosa stai facendo?" chiese con rabbia.

"Mi godo il mio vampirismo. Hai qualcosa in contrario?" chiese mordendosi il labbro e ammiccando in maniera non molto sottile.

"Camille non ti avevo insegnato a non uccidere e a rispettare gli umani?" Klaus ignorò il suo tentativo di flirt e lei rise giocosa.

"Mi hai anche fatto godere per un'intera notte, prima di sparire e giocare a fare il fidanzato perfetto" rispose piccata facendolo vergognare per aver tradito Caroline.

"Potrei costringerti a dimenticare tutto, e a comportarti in maniera esemplare" la minacciò lui mentre le afferrava il braccio con rabbia.

"Peccato che l'ho scritto ovunque per non dimenticarlo, e ho anche scattato delle foto quella notte, dopo che ti sei addormentato, per avere delle prove nel caso in cui mi avessi costretta a dimenticare. Certo, puoi ancora uccidermi" lo provocò Camille, mentre faceva scivolare un dito tra i suoi seni stretti nel corpetto, guardandolo con uno strano luccichio negli occhi.

"Quindi hai intenzione di farmela pagare, perchè in una notte da ubriaco sono venuto a letto con te, dopo che tu mi hai sedotto e fatto ubriacare di proposito?" chiese rabbiosamente, cercando di non considerare l'opzione dell'omicidio.

Camille si avvicinò a lui e fece scivolare le sue zanne tra i denti, toccandogli sensualmente la pelle sul collo. Klaus chiuse gli occhi, cercando di mantenere un punto. "Voglio fare sesso con te, di nuovo" gli sussurrò all'orecchio, mentre faceva scorrere le sue mani sul petto.

Klaus la spinse lontano da lui e la guardò furioso "Non è un opzione Camille".

La bionda sorrise e si tolse i pantaloncini, rivelando un minuscolo triangolo di pizzo rosso, abbinato al corpetto, prima di avvicinarsi all'uomo sul quale si stava macinando prima dell'interruzione. "Fai di me cià che vuoi" gli sussurrò prima che l'uomo affondasse il viso tra i seni e una mano in mezzo alle sue gambe.

Klaus guardò tra i due con furia, allontanò Camille con forza dall'uomo e le mise la sua giacca. Poi ruppe la compulsione dei presenti e la fece lampeggiare nel suo appartamento. La rabbia lo coglieva ad ondate. "Quindi il tuo obiettivo è fare la sgualdrina?" le chiese, ignorando l'eccitazione che lo aveva colto nel vederla in quella mise sexi e il profumo dell'eccitazione di lei, che lo faceva indurire maggiormente.

"Voglio te Klaus, ma se non mi vuoi, devo sfogare le mie frustrazioni in qualche modo" sbottò dirigendosi verso un cassetto e tirando fuori un oggetto che Klaus non riconobbe immediatamente. Quando Cami si stese sul divano e aprì le gambe, Klaus capì le intenzioni della bionda. Cami azionò il vibratore e Klaus si morse la lingua per non avvicinarsi alla bionda. La sua erezione premeva dura nei suoi pantaloni e Cami dovette capirlo per si strappò di dosso le mutandine, rivelando la sua figa liscia e gocciolante. Cami non tolse gli occhi di dosso a Klaus, mentre cercava di allontanarsi il corpetto per poter giocare con i suoi seni. "Aiutami Klaus" sospirò frustrata Cami, lasciando andare il vibratore sul divano, quando l'ennesimo tentativo di toglierlo fu vano.

Il cazzo di Klaus gli faceva male e l'ibrido maledisse la bionda, prima di avvicinarsi a lei e farla voltare per poter allargare i lacci del corpetto. Era da qualche secolo che non aveva a che fare con quei maledetti lacci, ma sapeva per esperienza degli amanti di Rebekah, che anche per i vampiri era difficile toglierli in maniera tradizionale. Una volta allentato Cami lo ringraziò con un sorriso e gli afferrò una mano mettendola con prepotenza sui suoi seni. Klaus sospirò di piacere e Camille si tolse il corpetto con un rapido movimento, prima di macinare il suo culo contro il rigonfiamento dei pantaloni di Klaus. La bionda gli afferrò anche l'altra mano e gliela portò sui seni, mentre Klaus faceva girare i suoi seni tra le dita sospirando di piacere ogni volta che la sua erezione entrava in contatto col culo nudo della bionda.

Quando Cami si sporse in avanti per afferrare l'oggetto dal divano, Klaus aumentò la prese sui suoi seni, impedendole di usare nuovamente il vibratore. Accompagnò una gamba di Cami sul divano e le allargò le cosce, prima di premere un dito nel suo centro bagnato. "Klaus" gemette Cami, portando le braccia in alto all'indietro, per afferragli il collo e farlo avvicinare ancor di più a lei "Di più" sospirò mentre Klaus inseriva un altro dito dentro di lei. "Ti voglio così tanto" mormorò Cami, mentre Klaus le toglieva le mani di dosso facendola gemere in protesta e si sedeva sul divano, tirandola sulle sue ginocchia e col culo per aria.

"Hai giocato col fuoco, ora ti prendi le coseguenze" sibilò Klaus prima di colpire a palmo aperto il suo sedere. Cami urlò di dolore e si dimenò su di lui, ma Klaus la tenne ferma con un braccio, avvolgendo un seno nelle sue mani e con l'altra mano le schiaffeggiò nuovamente il sedere.

"Mi stai punendo?" riuscì a dire tra un grido ed un altro, cercando di dimenarsi su di lui per trovare piacere.

"Ti sto insegnando una lezione" ripose Klaus piccato, colpendo con la sua forza ibrida, più volte il suo sedere ormai arrossato.

Camille non stese a guardare e tentando di mantenere l'equilibrio, spostò una mano sul rigonfiamento dei jeans di Klaus, facendolo sospirare di sollievo. Armeggiò velocemente, staccando il bottone nella frenesia e lo tirò fuori iniziando a pomparlo. "Sei così bello mentre godi sotto le mie cure" susurrò Cami, guardando gli occhi chiusi dell'ibrido.

Klaus si riprese e la schiaffeggiò nuovamente, aprendole le cosce ruvidamente e tastando la sua figa. Si leccò le labbra e dopo averla sculacciata nuovamente, esclamò "Tu sei bagnata fradicia". Un nuovo colpo seguì, colpendo sia il culo che la figa, mentre una mano restava fermamente sul seno della bionda, che si dimenava sulle sue gambe, mentre un orgasmo si avvicinava.

"Ti voglio dentro di me Klaus" urlò frustrata, facendo fermare le mani dell'ibrido.

Klaus si fermò e riorganizzò i suoi pensieri. Poteva sicuramente darle ciò che voleva e completare la sua punizione. La rimise in piedi senza tante cerimonie, e poi la abbassò su mani e ginocchia sul divano, cercando di farla stare quanto più scomoda possibile. Poi senza preparare la sua entrata, si tolse rapidamente i jeans, i boxer e la sua immancabile Henley ed entrò nel suo culo con forza, gemendo di piacere per quanto fosse stretta. Era sicuro che nessuno aveva mai violato quel buco, la Cami umana, seppur audace era timida sotto certi aspetti, e soprattutto immaginò che se fosse stata umana, la sua ruvidezza l'avrebbe portata a stare a letto e a non potersi sedere per giorni. Ma ormai era un vampiro, sarebbe guarita velocemente, quindi ignorò il suo grido di dolore e continuò a pompare il suo cazzo dentro e fuori dal suo culo, ad un ritmo veloce. Quando stava per venire, uscì da lei, la girò, portando le gambe di Cami sulle sue spalle e spingendosi con forza verso la sua figa. Cami urlava di piacere sotto di lui, spingendolo a muoversi con rapidità, finchè entrambi non raggiunsero l'agognato orgasmo.

Klaus abbassò le gambe di Cami e si lasciò cadere su di lei, col viso premuto contro il suo seno e le mani sui suoi fianchi. "Questo è stato bellissimo Klaus" sussurrò Cami ritrovando la voce, mentre Klaus si voltava stupito verso di lei. Era stato duro e brutale per convincerla a non volerlo più e di certo non si aspettava questa risposta.

"Hai più resistenza di quanta immaginassi" scosse la testa l'ibrido, alzandosi alla sua altezza e premendo le labbra sulla guancia di Cami.

Cami gli accarezzò i capelli e ricambiò il bacio sulla guancia, prima di premere un bacio lento e significativo sulle labbra.

"Camille, amo Caroline" si staccò Klaus, sfiorandole dolcemente i capelli.

"Questo non significa che non possiamo divertirci di tanto in tanto. Soprattutto se consideri che mi hai rovinato per tutti gli uomini" rise lei, facendogli scuotere la testa rassegnato.

"Non succederà Cami"

Cami si morse il labbro e gli diede un altro bacio a stampo "Perchè non lo ripeti dopo i prossimi round?".

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quella sera Klaus era andato via nonostante le proteste di Cami, che sperava di dormire con lui. I sensi di colpa inondarono l'ibrido. Amava Caroline, e nonostante questo aveva ceduto alla lussuria verso Cami, verso la quale aveva provato una sottile attrazione sin dal loro primo incontro. Sapeva che se avesse detto la verità a Caroline l'avrebbe persa per sempre, ma sapeva anche che non dirglielo significava nascondere un errore, che non aveva secondi fini. Provava affetto per Cami, ma non era amore. Si preoccupava per lei e si sentiva in colpa, ma non era amore. Aveva fatto sesso con lei, ma non era amore.  
Non ebbe la possibilità di parlare con Caroline perchè dormiva già quando rientrò in stanza. Klaus si fece una doccia veloce, per togliere via l'odore di Cami dal suo corpo, che Caroline nonostante il vampirismo, non essendo un lupo, non avrebbe ugualmente sentito, e si coricò accanto alla bionda. Caroline era bellissima, lo aveva sempre pensato sin dal loro primo incontro. Era focosa, sia nelle discussioni che nel sesso, e lo lasciava sempre eternamente soddisfatto. Gli permetteva di prendere il comando, perchè lei sapeva farci, cosa che di rado permetteva a qualcuno. Cami oggi ci aveva provato, ma lui aveva ribaltato le posizioni, era il maschio alpha e Cami era solo uno sciocco vampiro.  
Klaus si avvicinò a Caroline e la strinse in un abbraccio. Sentì il vampiro rilassarsi tra le sue braccia e sorrise: non avrebbe mai voluto perdere l'amore della sua vita. Sapeva che per sempre per due immortali era tanto tempo, e probabilmente con gli anni e la fiducia, avrebbero sperimentato qualcosa di nuovo, ma non avrebbe mai potuto rinunciare a lei, nè permettere ad un altro uomo di toccarla senza il suo consenso.  
Sospirò, consapevole che Cami avrebbe reso difficile le cose nel suo rapporto con Caroline, e sapendo che questa sera non sarebbe stata l'unica sera di sesso tra loro due. Ma Cami si sarebbe stancata, e l'obiettivo a questo punto, era cercare di allontanarla nel modo più pratico possibile. Avrebbe potuto dissanguarla e soggiogarla, ma aveva mille anni di esperienza e Cami si era dimostrata difficile da soggiogare sin da umana. Avrebbe scoperto che qualcosa non andava e avrebbe chiesto aiuto a Davina, quindi preferiva fare tutto nel modo più brutto possibile. Sperava che Caroline non venisse mai a sapere nulla della sua infedeltà, e sperava che se lo avesse scoperto, sarebbe stata abbastanza forte da perdonarlo. Tuttavia se voleva mantenere i rappoti con Cami come sua terapista, l'unica opzione era scendere a compromessi, e scendere a compromessi significava abbandonarsi ai più bassi piaceri della vita.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TRE ANNI DOPO

Klaus sospirò di piacere e si sollevò leggermente per beccare le labbra di una nuda e sudata Cami che si impalava nel suo cazzo con fervore. Le aveva lasciato il comando e aveva permesso la condivisione del sangue. Cami era diventata parte integrante della sua vita. Erano in un Hotel a New York, ufficialmente in stanze separate e ufficialmente per scoprire l'assassino di Shon O'Connell, fratello di Cami. Ma in realtà i due festeggiavano tre anni da quando si erano ubriacati al Rousseau's e avevano iniziato ad andare a letto insieme.  
Le vacanze di Natale erano vicine e Klaus avrebbe portato Caroline a Parigi, quindi questa breve fuga a New York era un modo per Klaus e Cami di passare del tempo insieme.  
Dopo il loro primo sesso ibrido-vampiro, Cami aveva proposto a Klaus di vedersi regolarmente una sera a settimana per le sedute di terapia. La donna era stata di parola, e durante il primo mese si limitava a dargli dei casti baci sulle labbra prima di mandarlo a casa. Una sera organizzò una cena tra loro, e da lì le sedute lasciarono il posto a veri incontri clandestini. Cami era sempre più nuda e audace e Klaus sempre più eccitato dalle svariate situazioni in cui la donna lo intrappolava. Presto il sesso divenne la vera motivazione dei loro incontri.  
Klaus aveva l'audacia di andare al Rousseau's e di toccarla sotto l'uniforme quando i clienti erano pochi, occupati o soggiogati, e presto si ritrovarono a spostare il loro sesso dall'appartamento a vari punti di New Orleans. In particolar modo una capanna in fondo al Bayou, o un Hotel a 5 stelle, all'interno del quale stavano facendo una perquisizione per trovare un vampiro che creava caos nel quartiere francese, ma all'interno del quale finirono per passare delle lunghe ore.

Il vero cambiamento avvenne quando Cami si presentò nel complesso e trovandolo deserto, chiese a Klaus di dipingerla nuda. Ad un dipinto, ne seguirono altri, che lei appese in quello che ormai, era il "loro" appartamente segreto. La vampira soggiogò un pittore e si fece dipingere nuda insieme a Klaus, perchè lo voleva in un quadro con lei. E poi si aggiunsero i disegni, quelli a sfondo sessuale, quelli nella vita quotidiana, quelli mentre passeggiavano al parco o dove Cami teneva Hope. Caroline era andata a Mystic Falls per qualche giorno, Rebekah ed Elijah erano in Europa e Freya era impegnata con le streghe del quartiere, e non tornava mai a casa in quel periodo. Cami si era appropriata dei vestiti di Klaus, della parte del letto di Caroline e della vasca da bagno. Si divertiva a fingere che fossero una famiglia felice con Hope, per poi diventare un felino a letto. Klaus provò a farle capire che le cose non erano come lei immaginava, ma la bionda non sentì ragioni e proprio sdraiata sul letto di Klaus e Caroline gli disse che lo amava. Non si accontentò più solo del sesso, voleva dormire con lui, non si reputava la sua puttana. Era audace, e il rischio che li beccassero aumentava di giorno in giorno. Amava strappare i vestiti di Klaus, e gli riservò una parte del suo armadio, comprandogli dei doopioni dei suoi vestiti per farlo sentire a casa. Approfittava sempre dei giorni in cui Caroline non c'era per essere creativa. Lo portò a ballare, e lo coinvolse in incontri audaci con umani che diventavano il loro pasto, amava sfruttare la piscina della vecchia casa del governatore, perchè l'acqua rendeva più eccitante i loro incontri. Infine arrivarono le vacanze, che Cami faceva coincidere con i viaggi di Caroline a Mystic Falls con l'assenza degli originali e di Hope da casa.

E poi arrivarono lì a New York. Klaus le aveva portato tutti gli schizzi che le aveva fatto e dopo aver fatto l'ennesimo round, decise di spiegarle il motivo della vacanza, stranamente organizzata dall'ibrido. "Chiederò a Caroline di sposarla".

Cami alzò la testa di scatto dal suo petto e lo guardò sconvolta "Che cosa?".

"Chiederò a Caroline di sposarla" ripetè con calma.

Camille era scioccata. Avevano fatto l'amore, era successo parecchie volte nei tre anni. La prima quando Klaus l'aveva trovata con Hope in braccio in cucina, mentre lei gli dava da mangiare con indosso solo la sua Henley. Avevano messo a letto Hope, poi lui l'aveva condotta in camera da letto e aveva adorato ogni centimetro del suo corpo, con baci, carezze, e anche se il ti amo non era scattato, sapevano entrambi che stavano facendo l'amore. Avevano fatto l'amore anche quando lui l'aveva dipinta nuda per la prima volta. O quando lei aveva organizzato una cena fuori New Orleans, dopo un anno dai loro incontri. Avevano fatto l'amore quando restava a dormire, quando Caroline non era a casa, e lui si addormentava dentro di lei, o con la testa appoggiata al suo petto. L'avevano fatto mentre lui la confortava dopo la morte dell'agente Keeney, un suo caro amico. E adesso lo avevano fatto, dopo aver rivisto tutti i momenti che Klaus aveva racchiuso nei loro tre anni di relazione clandestina.

"Io ti amo Klaus, so che lo fai anche tu" provò a farlo ragionare Cami

"Amo Caroline, l'ho sempre amata. Non sai quante volte ho chiuso gli occhi e immaginato che fosse lei al posto tuo. In questi anni l'ho trascurata per paura che scoprisse che l'avevo tradita. Ma io la amo, le chiederò di sposarmi. Non posso vivere senza di lei. Lei è la mia luce, la mia umanità, il mio tutto insieme a Hope. Sono rimasto tuo amico per paura che nessuno mi avrebbe accettato e capito, perchè volevo qualcuno con cui parlare. Ma io ho qualcuno con cui parlare, ho Caroline, la mia metà".

Gli occhi di Cami divennero lucidi e Klaus la attirò in un abbraccio. Cami singhiozzò sulla sua spalla "Non ti perdonerà mai", afferm rabbiosa.

"Lo ha fatto, lo ha già fatto. Ha scoperto settimane fa che avevo passato la notte con te. Ha sentito il tuo profumo su di me, e quello della mia eccitazione su di me. Si è arrabbiata, mi ha urlato contro e ha pianto. Ha pensato che non era abbastanza per me. Per questo motivo è via in questi giorni. Ha fatto le valigie, ha preso tutta la sua roba ed è andata via. Ma è disposta a perdonarmi se voglio solo lei. E io la rincorerrò. Potrei passare un anno o un secolo, ma lei è la donna che amo e non la perderò mai più. Quindi non sono più dispoto a cedere a lussuria e ricatti. Amo Caroline, lei e solo lei. Sei stata un corpo caldo. Anche sotto la media, oserei dire. E adesso posso finalmente stare con la donna che amo, e tu non ti metterai mai più tra noi"

Cami si mise a sedere e incrociò le braccia sotto al seno, sfidandolo a trovare un modo per fermare quella che era certa, fosse un'attrazione importante tra loro. "Come pensi di fare?"

"Sei un vampiro e hai perso la più importante nozione: siamo senza tempo. Sono un uomo disposto ad aspettare un secolo, che ha vissuto mille anni. Tre anni di tradimento, non sono importanti per me. Quindi ti riponderò con assoluta sincerità" le disse guardandola negli occhi, mentre un braccio le accarezzava lentamente il viso. Poi sorrise sadicamente "Ti ucciderò e porterò la tua testa alla mia regina. Nessuno osa sfidarmi senza conseguenze" Klaus non diede a Cami il tempo di realizzare le sue parole e le strappò via il cuore senza pietà. Le staccò la testa come promesso e poi diede fuoco al restante corpo, agli schizzi e ai dipinti che aveva fatto portare dall'appartamento all'Hotel per questo viaggio speciale.  
Andò a Mystic Falls, e trovò Caroline sdraiata sul loro letto, nella villa che aveva costruito anni prima. "Ciao, amore"

Caroline si voltò e la testa di Cami rotolò giù dalle mani di Klaus, che la guardò in attesa. "Significa che è tutto finito?" chiese perplessa

"Vuoi venire con me in viaggio?" le chiese Klaus con un sorrisetto.

"Hai impiegato tre maledetti anni a risolvere le cose tra te e la tua terapista, e pensi di potermi dare ordini?" chiese sospettosamente, facendolo ridere.

"Se non erro mi hai detto tu che non avevi intenzione di iniziare immediatamente una storia con me, perchè avevi bisogno di imparare a conoscermi" sospirò frustrato.

"Due settimane fa ero pronta, tu non lo eri" gli puntò il dito contro la bionda.

"Amore, per tre anni ho fatto innamorare una donna di me. Pensava che oggi le avrei detto ti amo, mentre le ho strappato la testa" sorrise Klaus con le fossette.

"Dormivi con me la notte, e anche se ad un certo punto ho deciso di interrompere il sesso tra noi, tu non mi hai mai detto che andavi a letto con un'altra" ribattè piccata

"Se lo avessi saputo tre anni fa, mi avresti lasciato" le fece presente l'ibrido, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta.

"Non stavamo insieme, Avrei potuto capire" si accigliò.

"Lo avresti fatto?" Klaus inarcò un sopracciglio e le si avvicinò predatore.

"Probabilemente no" incrociò le braccia Caroline, odiando dargli ragione "Ma hai detto che mi avresti aspettato un anno o un secolo, quindi non è colpa mia".

"Vieni a Parigi con me, Caroline" ripetè Klaus facendola sospirare.

"E poi cosa? Roma? Tokyo?" lo prese in giro la bionda.

"E poi cambiamo questo cognome da famiglia fondatrice, da Forbes a Mikealson". Caroline sbarrò gli occhi sorpresa, mentre Klaus sorrideva interiormente.

"Non puoi essere serio Klaus" lo rimbeccò Caroline.

"Certo che posso essere serio. Ma avevo previsto questa discussione, su una terrazza di fronte la Torre Eiffel, quindi andiamo a Parigi?" richiese l'ibrido esasperato.

"Non puoi risolvere tutto con una proposta di matrimonio. Non siamo mai stati veramente nemmeno fidanzati. E poi non la trovi una banalità umana?".

"Quando ho detto questo?" Klaus alzò le sopracciglia curioso.

"Al matrimonio di Davina e Kol" incrociò le braccia Caroline, mentre Klaus annuiva ricordando il momento.

"Sposare te non è una convezione umana, sposare te significa che da oggi saremo fedeli l'uno all'altro, significa che sarai mia moglie davanti all'intero mondo di soprannaturali e significa che sarai finalmente mia moglie, la mia compagna, la mia regina" la sincerità di Klaus spiazzò Caroline, che sorrise ampiamente.

"Ti amo Niklaus Mikealson"

"Ti amo anch'io futura signora Mikealson"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ve l'avevo detto Klaroline is Endgame. Ho una fissa strana per i tradimenti, ma alla fine non sono una che perdona e se Klaus fosse andato a letto con Cami per tre anni, mentre stava con Caroline non lo avrei mai fatto perdonare. Quindi ho trovato una scusa. Caroline e Klaus non stavano proprio insieme, e quando decidono di stare insieme, Klaus si sente libero di uccidere Cami. Non ha più bisogno di un supporto, ha Caroline e se di Caroline ce n'è una, di Camille se ne trovano fin troppe. Tuttavia alla fine, il tradimento di Klaus inizia proprio perchè il rapporto con Caroline non è stabile, e ha paura che le insicurezze di Caroline la portino a lasciarlo.  
> Klaus ha detto a Cami che amava Caroline dall'inizio, ma concludo facendogli dire Ti amo a Caroline, perchè non gliel'ha mai detto. Se avete dubbi, perplessità o critiche, esprimetele pure, sono pronta a tutto!


	2. Caroline/Elijah (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah hates Klaus and can't stand him having his happy ending. Caroline is naive and trusts the noble Mikealson's care. But will all that glitters be gold?
> 
> Elijah odia Klaus e non sopporta che abbia il suo lieto fine. Caroline è ingenua e si fida delle cure del nobile Mikealson. Ma tutto ciò che luccica sarà d'oro?

Caroline stava con Klaus da sedici anni, e in tredici anni aveva avuto modo di conoscere tutti i pregi e i difetti dell'uomo che amava. Aveva imparato le sue abitudini, aveva conosciuto le cose che gli piacevano, aveva capito le sue tendenze omicide, e aveva imparato a convivere con la sua famiglia.  
Da tre anni a questa parte però, Klaus aveva spostato le sue attenzioni da New Orleans a Parigi, dove tra esposizioni delle sue opere d'arte al Louvre e un branco che aveva bisogno di un alpha, erano richieste maggiormente le sue attenzioni. All'inizio era andato da solo, aveva viaggiato per un paio di settimane e aveva capito la situazione. Poi aveva proposto alla sua famiglia di lasciare New Orleans e stabilirsi per un decennio o due in Europa. La famiglia originale non era nuova a questi cambiamenti, soprattutto perchè tra Mikael e la voglia di viaggiare per il mondo, spostarsi era una routine. Hayley aveva immediatamente rifiutato, preferendo vivere con Jackson e il branco, e aveva anche deciso che Hope avrebbe potuto fare da spola, ma avrebbe studiato a New Orleans. Freya e Keelin alla fredda Parigi, avevano preferito la Spagna, ma tuttavia hanno promesso a Klaus di vedersi con regolarità, soprattutto dopo il parto di Keelin. Rebekah aveva lasciato Marcel volendo la sua libertà, così aveva intrapreso un viaggio da sola un paio di anni prima, e si era stabilita a New York. Perfino Kol aveva piani diversi. Lui e Davina avevano preferito l'Australia, un continente lontano da tutti, dove poter costruire una nuova vita. L'unico Mikaelson disposto a seguire Klaus, era stato Elijah, il quale aveva perso Hayley e amava stare intorno a Caroline, la frizzante bionda che aveva sconvolto gli equilibri della sua famiglia.

Quando Caroline era arrivata a New Orleans dopo la morte di sua madre, aveva dovuto lottare per riprendersi Klaus, il quale era invaghito di un'altra bionda, ma le aveva assicurato che nonostante si prendesse cura di Cami, amava solo lei. Aveva dovuto farsi accettare dalla famiglia originale, che guardava sempre con cipiglio severo chi veniva da Mystic Falls, o, come amava definirle Freya, le cosiddette 'amanti di Klaus'.  
Il più difficile da convincere delle sue buone intenzioni era stato Elijah. Adesso non sapeva esattamente come era iniziata, non sapeva come il freddo uomo vestito in giacca e cravatta, fosse passato da fratello di Klaus a Elijah, o da Elijah il fratello di Klaus a Elijah il suo amico. Eppure era successo, e Caroline non avrebbe dovuto esserne stupita.

Quando avevano iniziato a vivere tutti e tre insieme, sia Klaus che Elijah, avevano aiutato Caroline. Klaus aveva mostrato a Caroline la città. Elijah le dava lezioni di francese. Klaus le faceva vedere film. Elijah le raccontava dei suoi tempi lì in Francia. Klaus le aveva fatto fare lezioni di autodifesa. Elijah la portava a fare shopping. Ad un certo punto avevano trovato tutti e tre un equilibrio, eppure qualcosa era cambiato durante i viaggi di Klaus a New Orleans.  
Hope inizialmente viaggiava per Parigi, ma tra la scuola, i viaggi in Spagna per controllare la sua magia da Freya, e il crescente numero di amici, le era impossibile andare e venire così spesso. Quindi Klaus doveva viaggiare una settimana ogni mese per New Orleans.

Elijah rimaneva sempre cordiale con Caroline, ma per compensare all'assenza di Klaus, lo sostituiva in alcune attività che solitamente faceva con Caroline. Quindi capitava spesso che dopo una lunga giornata in giro, si accoccolavano nel divano e guardavano un film e poi Elijah prendeva una Caroline addormentata e la accompagnava in stanza. O che durante le lezioni di autodifesa, i corpi sudati e poco vestiti di entrambi, venissero a contatto. In assenza di Klaus, entrambi decidevano di dare una tregua ai servi, e si dilettavano in cucina, oppure Elijah portava Caroline fuori a cena. Elijah aveva anche provato ad aiutare Caroline a nutrirsi di una vena, e questo li aveva uniti maggiormente.

Quando Klaus li aveva lasciati quella domenica sera, Elijah aveva deciso di risollevare l'umore di Caroline e l'aveva portata fuori. I due dopo svariati drink, erano stati trascinati sulla pista da ballo da Caroline, che aveva intenzione di far conoscere ad Elijah altri piaceri della vita. E poi brilli e felici, erano tornati a casa. Caroline aveva bevuto una bottiglia di champagne, mentre raccontava ad Elijah una delle serate tra ragazze che lei, Elena e Bonnie passavano al liceo. E poi ormai ubriaca e senza inibizioni aveva affermato "Sei così sexi Elijah, e io sono attratta da te". Poi lo aveva tirato per la camicia e lo aveva baciato.  
Elijah era rimasto stordito, ma complice il suo essere sobrio, aveva deciso di assaporare le labbra di Caroline per qualche minuto e staccarla qualora fosse andata oltre. E quindi alla fine, come spesso accadeva, l'aveva sollevata e portata a letto, fermandosi a guardare l'angelo biondo che suo fratello aveva la fortuna di avere.

Elijah era combattuto tra la voglia di provare ad avere Caroline, rischiando il suo rapporto proprio come era successo con Tatia, e la voglia di lasciare lui e Caroline da soli a Parigi e ricominciare da capo. Ma poi non aveva dove andare. Celeste era morta, Gia era morta, Katherine era morta ed Hayley era felice con Jackson per qualche altro decennio. E la colpa della sua infelicità aveva un solo nome "Niklaus Mikealson". Decise quindi che avrebbe iniziato a corteggiare Caroline, lontano dagli occhi di suo fratello e l'avrebbe fatta innamorare di lui, così da renderlo infelice come lui lo aveva reso infelice.

Caroline non ricordava nulla della sera prima, ed Elijah le preparò un caffè italiano per farle passare la sbronza che aveva preso. Passarono una mattinata tranquilla. Elijah leggeva e Caroline mandava messaggi ai suoi amici, ma la stanchezza di Caroline prese il sopravvento e si accoccolò sulle ginocchia di Elijah, ignorando il sussulto dell'uomo, quando la sua testa si avvicinò pericolosamente al suo inguine coperto. Elijah approfittò del momento per passarle con dolcezza le mani sulle ciocche bionde, facendo gemere di piacere Caroline per le cure. E ammirò le sue forme, sotto la canotta, indossata senza alcun reggiseno e i suoi shorts.

Quando Caroline si svegliò, Elijah si era appisolato curvo sul divano, in una posizione assai scomoda. Ma non appena lei si sollevò dalle sue ginocchia, lui aprì gli occhi.  
"Mi dispiace averti svegliato e costretto a stare così" Caroline gli diede i migliori occhi da cucciolo.

Elijah sorrise e scosse la testa "Sai che non è un fastidio per me".

Ma Caroline vide il modo in cui i suoi muscoli avessero bisogno di sciogliersi e decise per una volta, di essere lei a prendersi cura di lui. Quindi battè le mani, si alzò dal divano e tese una mano verso di lui. "So io cosa fare per farmi perdonare".

Elijah sorrise quando fu trascinato nella sua stanza. Caroline rendeva sempre le cose facili per lui. "Ti assicuro che non ho sonno Caroline, sto bene".

Caroline alzò gli occhi al cielo "Non devi dormire, devi toglierti questa maglia e stenderti sul letto. Ti farò un massaggio, Bonnie ha sempre detto che avevo mani magiche".  
Elijah sbarrò gli occhi con sorpresa ma annuì e si spogliò. Quando poggiò la testa sul cuscino, Caroline glielo tirò da sotto la testa e senza dargli il tempo di protestare, si mise a cavalcioni sui suoi fianchi. Elijah trattenne appena un gemito di piacere per il contatto, e si rilassò mentre Caroline versava degli oli sulla sua schiena e iniziava a muovere gentilmente le mani su di lui.  
Dopo quelli che a lui sembravano secondi, ma che in realtà era quasi venti minuti, Caroline staccò le mani da lui, gli diede uno scherzoso bacio sulla schiena e si alzò.  
"Ora siamo pari. Io vado a farmi una doccia, non aprire l'acqua, perchè non voglio che mi arrivi fredda" gli puntò il dito contro la bionda.

Mesi dopo Elijah aveva sognato un altro massaggio da Caroline quasi ogni notte, ma tra Klaus che non andava a New Orleans da due mesi. I lupi che erano tranquilli e la coppia che aveva passato una romantica settimana a Roma, la sua frustrazione cresceva a dismisura. Caroline era ancora gentile con lui, tentava sempre di coinvolgerlo nelle attività e anche Klaus aveva un atteggiamento consenziente, motivo per cui mostrava sempre un viso sereno e cordiale in sua presenza.  
Era pomeriggio quando tutti e tre stavano leggendo in biblioteca, e a Klaus arrivò una chiamata urgente dal branco.

"Devo andare, sembra che un bambino abbia attivato la maledizione e stasera sarà luna piena. Potrei tornare tardi stanotte" disse sbuffando, ma Caroline sorrise e lo baciò dolcemente, fiera del fatto che Klaus fosse meno narcisista e più altruista verso gli altri.  
Un sorriso furbo si innescò sul viso di Elijah, ma lo nascose continuando a leggere il suo libro. Mezz'ora dopo che Klaus era andato via, finse un dolore alla spalla e Caroline lo guardò preoccupata. La bionda sapeva che con un pò di sangue il dolore sarebbe passato, ma amava molto le convenzioni umane, quindi si avvicinò preoccupata al maggiore dei fratelli.

"Elijah, è tutto apposto?" chiese Caroline preoccupata.

"Ho solo una schiena a pezzi, potrei andare a letto".

Caroline lo guardò pensierosa e quando lo vide alzarsi si accinse a chiedere "Mmh, posso fare qualcosa? Un massaggio?".

Elijah si finse sorpreso e grato "Potresti veramente essere il mio angelo".

Caroline rise alla battuta di Elijah, che sembrava essere sempre simpatico in assenza dei suoi fratelli e lo trascinò al piano superiore. Oggi aveva in programma di rilassarsi e magari uscire con Klaus, ma visto che il suo ragazzo aveva passato due mesi in completa simbiosi con lei, non reputò un grosso problema il cambio di programma. Sapeva il rischio che correva nel fare un altro massaggio ad Elijah, l'aveva sentito gemere sotto di lei e aveva visto che spesso indugiava sulla sua figura. Ma collegava questo suo comportamento alla mancanza di una figura femminile nella sua vita. Una volta aveva detto a Klaus che dovevano trovare una fidanzata ad Elijah e lui aveva riso e scosso la testa, sapendo quanto fosse complicato suo fratello nella scelta delle donne.

Elijah si tolse la maglia con facilità, e Caroline evitò di far indugiare i suoi occhi sul suo petto scolpito. Lo aveva visto a torso nudo alcune volte, soprattutto dopo gli allenamenti o la mattina presto, quando Klaus non c'era ed Elijah preparava ad entrambi la colazione. Il fatto che Elijah negli anni avesse perso l'abitudine di indossare un vestito anche a casa, era stato merito di Caroline, la quale gli aveva rifornito un intero guardaroba di magliette sportive.

Elijah contrariamente alla prima volta, tolse le coperte dal letto, spostò i cuscini e tirò Caroline sulla sua schiena. Elijah adorava avere le mani di Caroline addosso, motivo per cui aveva deciso di addestrarla in assenza di Klaus. E Caroline apprezzava il contatto con il maggiore dei Mikealson, anche perchè non aveva mai negato a sè stessa il fascino dell'originale.  
Proprio come la prima volta, Elijah si rilassò sotto le sue mani, mentre Caroline lo massaggiava. Ma questa volta quando lei gli diede scherzosamente due baci sulla schiena, che significavano la fine del massaggio, si voltò bruscamente sulla schiena, facendola sussultare per la sorpresa e gemere per il contatto con l'inguine di Elijah. Elijah chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo, godendosi la sensazione di Caroline a cavalcioni su di lui. Poi li riaprì e guardò il suo viso sorpreso. Portò le mani vicino al collo e finse un gemito di dolore.

"La parte anteriore delle mie spalle, non è messa meglio di quella posteriore" spiegò facendola annuire

Caroline ignorò le mani di Elijah posate sui suoi fianchi, che stringevano la presa man mano che lei lo massaggiava. Il movimento di Caroline aveva conseguenze visibili ad entrambi... L'erezione crescente di Elijah era la più evidente, ma anche l'odore dell'eccitazione di Caroline riempiva l'aria. E i gemiti di Caroline quando Elijah sollevava leggermente i fianchi, uniti ai sospiri di sollievo di Elijah quando Caroline si spostava più avanti per toccare un punto più alto del suo torace, non potevano essere ignorati.

Quando Caroline finì stava per alzarsi, ma Elijah le lanciò uno sguardo di traverso e indicò il suo torace, che per logica meritava lo stesso trattamento della sua schiena. Quindi la bionda dopo aver alzato gli occhi al cielo, si chinò su Elijah e premette due baci sul suo petto. Provò a tornare in posizione seduta ma Elijah la trascinò giocosamente nel letto su di lui, la bloccò in un abbraccio e le diede due baci tra i capelli.

"Grazie Caroline" le disse tenendola stretta.

Caroline, il cui viso premeva sull'incavo del collo di Elijah sollevò la testa e gli premette un casto bacio sulla guancia "Sono la migliore massaggiatrice che tu abbia conosciuto" si pavoneggiò facendolo sorridere.

"Sono stanco ed è ancora presto. Che ne dici di dormire e poi cuciniamo qualcosa per la cena?" Elijah teneva ancora bloccata Caroline sul suo corpo e la bionda annuì. Provò ad alzarsi per tornare nella sua stanza ma Elijah non la lasciò muovere.

"Elijah non posso andare a dormire se non mi lasci" Caroline aveva un tono giocoso, sapeva che Elijah nonostante fosse il più maturo a volte era infantile, ma quando Elijah ripremette un bacio sui suoi capelli e la strinse maggiormente chiudendo gli occhi, Caroline capì il suo messaggio. Voleva che restasse a dormire con lui.

Caroline si sentì improvvisamente a disagio. Dormire tra le braccia di un altro uomo, che era per di più il fratello del suo fidanzato, non era nel programma odierno. Aveva fatto un massaggio ad Elijah perchè aveva dolore e lo aveva fatto perchè lui si prendeva cura di lei da anni, mentre lei a volte si sentiva in difetto con lui. Ma poi lui si era voltato sulla schiena e lei aveva visto lo sguardo ardente nei suoi occhi. Lo aveva massaggiato cercando di ignorare quanto entrambi i loro corpi, fossero eccitati per il contatto. Lo aveva massaggiato ignorando le sue mani che le afferravano i fianchi, o le dita che sfioravano la sua pelle nuda. Lo aveva massaggiato ignorando i suoi fianchi che si alzavano facendo scontrare le loro parti intime o i suoi occhi che indugiavano sulla parte superiore del suo seno. E poi le aveva chiesto di dare dei baci nel suo petto e lei lo aveva fatto, perchè lo aveva fatto anche nella schiena. E lui l'aveva tirata giù, su di lui. Caroline era eccitata e avrebbe voluto sfogare la sua frustrazione in camera, ma lui l'aveva bloccata sul suo corpo e aveva paura di cosa sarebbe potuto accadere.

Caroline aveva ceduto al sonno, si era accoccolata al petto di Elijah e aveva inspirato il suo profumo, mentre lui decisamente sveglio l'aveva osservata e aveva deciso di giocare con la sua mente. Caroline era un piccolo vampiro nonostante fosse vampiro da quasi vent'anni, e di certo non aveva l'esperienza di Elijah con le capacità oniriche. Quindi non si era resa conto che Elijah non fosse parte del suo sogno, ma fosse una proiezione esterna. Elijah si era comportato normalmente anche in sogno, ma poi aveva riprodotto la sera da ubriachi e l'aveva baciata. Il fatto che nella realtà Elijah avesse iniziato a passare le mani sui fianchi e la schiena di Caroline, avesse intrecciato le loro gambe o avesse iniziato a sfiorarle i capelli e a premerle castamente baci sul collo, eccitavano Caroline anche nel sogno, la quale dopo essersi aggrappata al corpo dell'originale, aveva iniziato a strusciarsi su di lui e a baciarlo con passione. Elijah sorrise e dopo averla premuta contro il muro aveva iniziato a sfiorarle le cosce sotto al vestito, o a darle baci nella parte superiore del seno, mentre Caroline gemeva di piacere. Poi li fece lampeggiare sul divano e dopo averla messa a cavalcioni su di lui, Caroline iniziò a muoversi con veemenza contro la sua erezione stretta nei jeans, facendo sospirare entrambi di sollievo. Elijah le teneva una mano salda sul culo e baciava con passione il collo di Caroline, la quale si dondolò su di lui, fino a venire sulle sue mutandine. Poi si svegliò.

Elijah uscì dalla sua mente giusto in tempo e finse di dormire. Ma Caroline si svegliò bagnata e intrecciata al corpo di Elijah. Caroline non era più completamente su Elijah, il quale era messo in posizione laterale e aveva la testa poggiata tra i suoi seni e una mano tra il fianco e il culo della bionda, mentre l'altra era poggiata tra i capelli di Caroline. Caroline aveva una gamba gettata su quella di Elijah, facendo aderire le loro intimità. E le sue mani abbracciavano la testa dell'originale, premendolo contro il suo petto.  
Caroline deglutì e sospirò sconvolta sia dal sogno che dalla realtà. Districò le mani dai capelli di Elijah e spostò la sua gamba, così da allontanare il suo inguine dall'erezione di Elijah e si maledì mentalmente per la sua stupida idea di massaggio.  
Elijah sorrise internamente e si spostò dall'altra parte del letto quando Caroline si allontanò da lui. Voleva sconvolgerla e sicuramente c'era riuscito.

Quando Hayley chiamò Klaus pochi giorni dopo, chiedendogli se poteva andare a New Orleans perchè Hope si era cacciata nei guai e lei non sapeva come fare, Caroline avrebbe preferito andare con lui. Elijah e lei cercavano di comportarsi normalmente, ma Caroline aveva notato come la mascella di Elijah si induriva quando lei e Klaus stavano insieme, e questo la turbava. Tuttavia Caroline aveva iniziato a seguire un corso di fotografia e Klaus non sapeva quando tempo ci sarebbe voluto, quindi la bionda fu costretta a restare a Parigi.

"Se hai bisogno di qualcosa chiama, Elijah inoltre non ti farà mancare niente. Ti amo Caroline, sempre e per sempre" le aveva sussurrato Klaus prima di partire.

Ed Elijah tentava di non farle veramente mancare niente. La portava a correre, la accompagnava a fotografare paesaggi per il suo corso. Aveva sotto richiesta di Caroline, accettato di usare la piscina della villa, e aveva anche fatto un barbecure per la gioia di Caroline. Quando una sera le comunicò che avrebbero passato una notte da vampiri fuori, le lasciò sul letto un succinto vestito nero, la parte superiore di pizzo e quella inferiore che le copriva a malapena il sedere. Caroline indossò tacchi al ginocchio, sentendosi poco vestita e si infuriò quando lui si mise in giacca e cravatta. La portò al karaoke, e poi ad un club esclusivo di vampiri. Gli umani non erano costretti, ma si divertivano a farsi mordere dai vampiri, tuttavia non dovevano ucciderli. Caroline attirò molti uomini umani ed Elijah la incitò a fare uscire il vampiro che c'era in lei.  
Caroline iniziò a ballare e bere drink, in attesa della cena e si divertì, senza inibizioni a strusciarsi non solo sugli umani ma anche sui vampiri. Elijah rimediò soggiogandoli a dimenticare il suo viso, per evitare le ire di Niklaus, e si godette la 'cena', mentre vedeva Caroline ballare sul palco insieme a donne umane. Quando scese dal palco andò dritta in un angolo più riservato, trascinando un uomo caldo che l'aveva colpita immediatamente, e dopo essersi messa a cavalcioni su di lui, e averlo baciato per distrarlo, lo morse con passione. Elijah si ingelosì per il bacio dato all'umano, e si avvicinò ai due quando vide le mani dell'uomo sul culo quasi scoperto di Caroline.

"Credo sia sufficiente Caroline" la ammonì facendola staccare dalla preda.

"Non essere un guastafeste Elijah. Vuoi condividere?" gli chiese indicando Jacques, il francese sexi che aveva abbordato. Elijah alzò gli occhi al cielo, sapeva che Caroline e l'alcool erano un mix micidiale, e scosse la testa, afferrandola per i fianchi e sollevandola dal corpo dell'uomo, la cui erezione era ora visibile. "Hai bisogno di una mano?" scherzò Caroline, mentre Elijah la trascinava in un altro angolo del bar.

"Forse dobbiamo andare a casa" le disse, mentre Caroline individuava una donna carina con un bel collo sul quale affondare le zanne.

"Solo se condividi con me un pasto" Caroline voltò lo sguardo su di lui e poi gli mise una mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni, per non dargli la possibilità di tirarsi indietro.

Elijah trattenne un sospiro e annuì. I due quindi si avvicinarono alla donna e la morsero insieme. Le mani di Caroline tastavano il corpo della donna, che apprezzava le attenzioni con piacere, mentre quelle di Elijah toccavano con avidità la schiena e i fianchi di Caroline, sfiorando di tanto in tanto l'orlo del vestito. Quando si allontanarono Elijah si fiondò sulle labbra di Caroline, leccando il sangue che le sgorgava dalle labbra e infilandole con prepotenza la lingua il bocca. Caroline la cui lucidità era annebbiata da sangue e alcool ricambiò con passione, alzando una gamba sui fianchi di Elijah, facendo alzare il vestito e scoprendo senza pudore il pizzo delle sue mutandine. Elijah poggiò entrambe le mani sul culo di Caroline e lo strinse tra le mani con avidità, prima di farli lampeggiare a casa.

Elijah continuò a baciarla con passione, scese le sue labbra sul collo di Caroline, mentre le mani scivolavano sotto al vestito. Elijah strinse tra le mani il culo di Caroline e una mano sfiorò la parte interiore delle mutandine, mentre lui baciava la parte superiore dei seni di Caroline. Quando tornò a baciarla sulle labbra, Caroline si ritrasse con un broncio "Ho fame".

Per quanto Elijah volesse continuare, annuì e sospirò frustrato "Vado a chiamare qualcuno, mettiti nel divano, torno subito".

Elijah nel giro di pochi minuti aveva cibo in abbondanza per entrambi ed entrò in soggiorno, dove Caroline lo aspettava addormentata sul divano. Si maledì mentalmente per averci messo troppo tempo, ma sospirò, la prese tra le braccia e la portò nella stanza che condivideva con Klaus. Le tolse le scarpe e ammirò le gambe e il pizzo delle sue mutandine, prima di metterla sotto coperte e lasciarla riposare.

Caroline si svegliò con un mal di testa atroce, provò a spostarsi ma l'aderenza del vestito le rendeva il movimento difficile. Poi ricordò gli eventi della sera prima. I baci con gli umani, i baci con Elijah. Le mani di Elijah e i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime. Si era spinta oltre, per la terza volta, aveva praticamente tradito Klaus. Sapeva che bere con Elijah non portava mai a niente di buono, ma non capiva perchè lui la baciasse, pur sapendo che lei amava Klaus. Era attratta da Elijah, ma niente di questo era paragonabile a Klaus.  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be three parts, this is the first. As you can see despite a slight attraction, Caroline gives in to Elijah only drunk or in dreams. Hope you like it, see you soon.
> 
> Ci saranno tre parti, questa è la prima. Come puoi vedere nonostante una leggera attrazione, Caroline si arrende ad Elijah solo ubriaca o nei sogni. Spero ti piaccia, a presto


	3. Caroline/Elijah (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah hates Klaus and can't stand him having his happy ending. Caroline is naive and trusts the noble Mikealson's care. But will all that glitters be gold?
> 
> Elijah odia Klaus e non sopporta che abbia il suo lieto fine. Caroline è ingenua e si fida delle cure del nobile Mikealson. Ma tutto ciò che luccica sarà d'oro?

Elijah si mostrava gentile, le chiese scusa per averla portata in un club di vampiri dove le cose erano allettanti ma inaffidabili e le disse di perdonarlo se aveva avuto comportamenti scorretti, ma era ubriaco e non lucido. Caroline si rianimò, accettò le scuse di Elijah e lo abbracciò, come d'altronde faceva sempre da anni. Ma Caroline non sapeva che Elijah non era pentito nè ubriaco, e non sapeva che aveva chiesto scusa perchè aveva lasciato la porta leggermente aperta e aveva sentito il pianto di Caroline e i sensi di colpa per Klaus.

Erano passati quattro giorni dall'incidente, e Caroline aveva cercato di essere normale vicino ad Elijah. Lui continuava ad allenarla e continuava a portarla in giro. Quella mattina, dopo che Caroline era tornata dal corso di fotografia, sentì dei gemiti provenienti dalla stanza di Elijah. Le stanze erano scritte, quindi immaginava che avesse lasciato la porta aperta. Aveva paura di aver interrotto un incontro di Elijah con una ragazza, e fece per tornare indietro. I gemiti però non la lasciarono indifferente. Klaus mancava da giorni e ormai da mesi era abituata a fare sesso con lui ogni giorno. Quindi lampeggiò nella sua stanza, che fortunatamente era ben lontana da quella di Elijah, e lasciò la porta aperta per continuare a sentire Elijah. Sentire due persone fare sesso dal vivo era meglio di un porno e Caroline colse al volo l'opportunità. Infilò due dita nelle sue mutandine e iniziò a stuzzicarsi, aumentando e diminuendo la velocità in base al respiro più o meno affannato di Elijah. Usando come immagine mentale quella del sogno e quella della sera al bar, iniziò a toccarsi con più avidità, spostando una mano sul suo seno coperto. Quando stava per raggiungere l'orgasmo sentì il suo nome urlato dalle labbra di Elijah e rimase congelata. Non stava scopando nessuno. Elijah si stava masturbando pensando a lei. E lei stava facendo lo stesso, usando la sua voce come input. Cercando di essere silenziosa stuzzicò appena il suo clitoride e venne nelle sue mutandine.

Elijah sapeva che Caroline sarebbe tornata. Inizialmente aveva come obiettivo quello di farle credere di avere una donna, così da farla sciogliere di più con lui. Ma quando sentì Caroline salire le scale e lasciare la porta della stanza socchiusa, un'altra idea balenò nella sua mente. Il suo udito, più sviluppato di quello di Caroline udì lo scostare le coperte e udì anche i piccoli gemiti che tentava di trattenere. Continuò a lungo, dettando il ritmo di entrambi e portando sia lui che Caroline vicino al piacere più volte. Poi aumentò nuovamente il ritmo e urlò il suo nome. Quando scese dal suo orgasmo, sentì il silenzio e poi un piccolo gemito sommesso. Sorrise. Nonostante amasse suo fratello, aveva goduto con lui e non poteva negarlo.

Quando scesero al piano di sotto Elijah fece una faccia sorpresa, fingendo di non aver sentito Caroline, che mise in mostra il suo viso da Miss Mystic Falls e finse di essere arrivata da poco a causa di un ritardo. Elijah annuì e le mostrò il piano del pomeriggio, promettendole che se avesse fatto palestra dopo l'allenamento, le avrebbe preparato lui stesso la cena mentre lei faceva un bagno caldo. Caroline accettò e ignorò l'accaduto di qualche ora prima, coprendolo con indifferenza.

Nei giorni a seguire Klaus informò Caroline che avrebbe dovuto trattenersi a New Orleans ancora per alcune settimane, e colorò di insulti Hayley, colpevole di aver pensato solo a lei e Jackson e di aver trascurato Hope. Le diede comunque un bel sesso telefonico, che la bionda apprezzò decisamente, mentre Elijah un pò meno.  
L'originale si allontanò da Caroline per qualche giorno, furioso e ferito di come suo fratello potesse avere tra le mani una tale donna, mentre lui no. Caroline fece fatica a capire il suo atteggiamento e cercò di essere consenziente e docile, con scarsi risultati.

Quando Elijah tornò ammaccato a causa di uno scontro con alcuni lupi mannari, anche se fortunatamente non fu morso, Caroline si prese cura di lui. Gli preparò una cioccolata calda, accese il camino, mise in tv un noioso film in bianco e nero e lo fece appoggiare sulle sue gambe. Elijah dopo un paio d'ore si rialzò accroccato per la scomoda posizione e Caroline gli propose un massaggio, ignorando un avvertimento nella sua testa, che le ricordava cosa fosse accaduto l'ultima volta.

Elijah finse di essere riluttante ma alla fine accettò e Caroline cercando di essere professionale evitò il contatto quanto più possibile. Non sentì alcun gemito di apprezzamento e sospirò pensierosa. Elijah rimase in silenzio anche quando Caroline baciò la sua schiena e le ferite in via di guarigione. Caroline si sollevò leggermente e lo girò. Elijah le lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa e Caroline si abbassò sulla sua protuberanza, mentre spalmava l'olio sul petto, le scapole e il collo. Elijah chiuse gli occhi rilassandosi al contatto e cercò di stare fermo e non muoversi verso l'inguine di Caroline, per mantenere il suo punto.

"Sei arrabbiato?" chiese Caroline frustrata dal silenzio, Elijah la sbirciò con un occhio e scosse la testa.

Caroline tornò a massaggiarlo con lentezza e dolcezza e quando si abbassò su di lui, dopo aver massaggiato un punto in alto, trattenne appena un gemito. Quando terminò baciò dolcemente il petto di Elijah e lui finalmente emise un gemito di piacere e questo la incoraggiò a continuare. Non erano più i due baci in croce usati la prima volta, ma baciò ogni angolo del torace scolpito di Elijah, che mise una mano tra i suoi capelli e la incoraggiò ad andare avanti. Quando raggiunse il collo vi piantò un altro bacio e lui la strinse tra le braccia, facendola accoccolare di più a lui.

"Qualcosa non va, è vero?" chiese Caroline mettendo le sue mani sopra la testa di Elijah

"Penso che la Francia mi abbia già annoiato, nonostante siamo qui da quasi quattro anni" Caroline inarcò un sopracciglio e lo incitò a continuare "Amo Niklaus, Rebekah e Kol da mille anni. Ho cercato di mettere la mia vita in attesa della loro felicità, e ora che anche Niklaus l'ha trovata, credo che dovrei andarmene".

Caroline sbarrò gli occhi sorpresa. Una parte di lei sperava di avere Klaus con l'intera famiglia, un'altra parte sperava di averlo da solo. Ma Elijah che andava via la terrorizzava, soprattutto perchè quando Klaus andava via a New Orleans, lei non avrebbe avuto nessuno e si sarebbe sentita sola.

"Non vuoi più vivere con me e Klaus?" chiese Caroline allarmata.

"Adoro vivere con te e Niklaus, ma ho paura che se rimango con voi e un giorno decido di andarmene, lui mi odierà".

Caroline comprese il suo ragionamento, ma Klaus era cambiato, Elijah non doveva preoccuparsi. "Se dovessi andartene, mi mancheresti" ammise Caroline, ed Elijah la strinse in un abbraccio, baciandole dolcemente una guancia.

"Anche a me mancheresti Caroline. Soprattutto i tuoi massaggi" scherzò facendole mettere il broncio.

Elijah la strinse a sè e la fece addormentare sul suo petto nuovamente, evitando di violare la sua mente come l'ultima volta. Stava rendendo Caroline docile e bisognosa di lui e delle sue attenzioni, era quello il piano. Il piano era farla cedere e farle avere sensi di colpa dopo. Non mentiva quando pensava che le sarebbe mancata. Si stava innamorando di lei passo dopo passo, e negarlo sarebbe stato infantile, ma tuttavia non era il suo piano.

Quando Caroline si svegliò, il suo viso era premuto sul collo di Elijah e le mani giacevano sul suo petto nudo. Elijah era già sveglio, aveva sfiorato un paio di volta il culo di Caroline attraverso i pantaloncini e le aveva passato le mani sul seno, seppur coperto da una canotta, ma ora teneva entrambe le mani sulla parte alta delle cosce.

"Mi dispiace di essermi addormentata" Caroline sollevò la parte superiore del suo corpo, e ignorò lo sfregamento dei loro inguini.

"Mi sono addormentato anch'io Caroline" la tranquillizzò Elijah.

"Ma non su di me" rise la bionda rimettendosi in piedi.

"Possiamo rimediare" Elijah allungò un braccio e la buttò sul letto, prima di premersi su di lei, facendola ridere.

Caroline tentò di scrollarselo di dosso, ma quando l'erezione di Elijah toccò i suoi pantaloncini, portò spontaneamente le sue gambe attorno alla schiena di Elijah, il quale per tutta risposta le riempì il viso di baci, evitando soltanto la bocca.

"Ho bisogno di una doccia, levati di dosso" sbuffò Caroline, mentre Elijah abbassò la sua bocca sul collo di Caroline e la bionda dovette chiudere gli occhi e trattenere un gemito.

"Ho un'idea migliore" esclamò Elijah con un sorriso furbo. La sollevò e la fece lampeggiare giù per le scale e fuori in giardino. Poi si tuffò in piscina, con lei ancora aggrappata a lui.

"O mio Dio, non l'hai fatto davvero" esclamò indignata Caroline, allontanandosi leggermente da lui, per lanciargli uno sguardo omicida.

Elijah si limitò a ridere e l'avvicinò di nuovo a sè, e visto che l'acqua era fredda, nonostante fosse estate, Caroline non rifiutò il gesto. Elijah l'appoggiò al bordo e osservò i capezzoli di Caroline trasparire dalla canotta fradicia. Fece scontrare il suo cazzo duro contro la figa bagnata di Caroline e tornò a baciarle il corpo, come aveva fatto a letto. Le succhiò via le goccioline bagnate e scese a limite della canotta, sfiorando con le labbra, la parte superiore dei suoi seni. Caroline in reazione lo avvicinò maggiormente con le gambe e si rilassò sotto le cure dell'originale.

"Elijah" gemette Caroline ansimando. Elijah baciò l'angolo della bocca di Caroline, ma prima che potesse proseguire oltre, il suono di un telefono interruppe il momento.

Caroline riaprì gli occhi di scatto ed Elijah le diede un bacio sulla guancia, prima di sollevarla sul muretto. "Dovrebbe essere il tuo cellulare Caroline".

Caroline annuì senza parole e andò a rispondere. Era terrorizzata all'idea che fosse Klaus e si vergognò per essersi lasciata andare alle cure di suo fratello. Sapeva che Elijah non aveva toccato punti proibiti, ma era comunque stato un momento intenso che non poteva essere cancellato. La fortuna era dalla sua parte. A chiamarla era stata Bonnie, la quale aveva un problema: era andata a letto con Kol e lui era sposato. I tradimenti perseguitavano i Mikealson.

Sebbene Caroline contasse i giorni che mancavano al ritorno di Klaus, Elijah fingeva che i baci e le carezze occasionali, che lasciava sul corpo di Caroline, fossero naturali. Quindi le baciava il collo quando lei mangiava la colazione che lui le aveva preparato, il palmo della mano quando erano in giro. La portava a ballare una volta a settimana, sebbene nessuno dei due bevesse, e l'aveva addirittura sculacciata, quando durante un allenamento, si era distratta a causa di una consegna che aveva nel corso di fotografia e si era quasi fatta spezzare il collo da lui. Certo era stato scherzoso, e anche lei aveva riso della cosa, ma l'idea che Elijah l'avesse messa a quattro zampe e le avesse dato una decina di sculacciate, più per toccarle il culo che per punirla, l'aveva eccitata ma anche spaventata e fatta sentire in colpa.

Tornata a casa dopo la consegna finale del suo corso estivo, Elijah notò che era, stanca e fin troppo a pezzi per essere un vampiro. Sapeva che la notte dormiva poco per lavorare, e che aveva bisogno di rilassarsi. La trascinò nella stanza che divideva con Klaus e la guardò severamente. "Togliti il vestito e sali sul letto, hai bisogno di un massaggio".

Caroline sbarrò gli occhi. Si trovava con le spalle al muro, poichè da una parte voleva un massaggio con tutta se stessa, ma dall'altra era terrorizzata da ciò che poteva accadere. Avendo un vestito, sarebbe rimasta solo in mutande, e il suo pizzo blu, sicuramente non sarebbe stato indifferente ad Elijah. "Non sei tenuto a farlo" provò a protestare.

"Ti sei presa cura di me, mi fa piacere fare lo stesso. Fallo o sarò costretto a punirti" le disse alzando un sopracciglio, e Caroline annuì.

Scostò coperte e cuscini, gli diede le spalle e si sfilò il suo vestito giallo. Si arrampicò sul letto e si tolse il reggiseno, mentre Elijah ammirava la sua siloutte. "L'olio si trova sulla vanità" gli disse Caroline mentre Elijah distoglieva lo sguardo da lei e annuiva.

Elijah iniziò a massaggiarla dalle gambe, sorprendendo Caroline. Ma la bionda potè tirare un sospiro di sollievo, quando evitò accuratamente l'interno coscia. Poi si sedette sul culo della bionda, facendole chiudere gli occhi e mordere il lenzuolo per trattenere un gemito. Elijah notò il gesto, ma tacque. La massaggiò con cura, sfiorandole appena il seno lateralmente esposto, e le diede alcuni baci una volta terminato. "Voltati Caroline" le sussurrò all'orecchio, scostandole una ciocca di capelli.

"Elijah" provò a protestare Caroline imbarazzata.

"Caroline sono vivo da mille anni, non c'è nulla di cui vergognarsi" le disse dolcemente. Caroline sospirò e si voltò lentamente con un braccio che le copriva i seni, mentre Elijah la scrutava con avidità. "Chiudi gli occhi, ti sentirai meno imbarazzata" le consigliò Elijah, mentre lei annuiva e scostava la mano.

Elijah guardò i suoi seni prosperosi e tondeggianti, e il suo cazzo s'indurì maggiormente alla vista, premendo contro il pizzo delle mutandine di Caroline. Vide Caroline deglutire per l'azione e iniziò a spalmare l'olio sul suo petto. Poi ignorando tutte le buone intenzioni, ignorò le altre parti del torace e si concentrò solo sui suoi seni. Li prese tra le mani con avidità e Caroline sollevò in risposta i suoi fianchi, facendo gemere entrambi. Li accarezzò con grazia, gentilezza per poi aumentare la presa, divenendo possessivo. Iniziò a stuzzicare i capezzoli, facendo urlare Caroline di sorpresa, che aprì gli occhi, rivelando uno strato di piacere. "Elijah" lo richiamò, mentre lui le massaggiava le rotondità.

"Si Caroline?" chiese spostando le mani sulle sue spalle, per sciogliere alcuni noduli.

Caroline tacque e rimase a guardarlo, per evitare di perdersi nuovamente nel piacere delle sue mani. Si morse un labbro pensando alle sue mutandine bagnate, ma poi notò l'erezione evidente di Elijah e si sentì meno imbarazzata. I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dalle labbra di Elijah nel suo ventre. "Cosa stai facendo?".

"Pensavo fosse il nostro rituale a fine massaggio?" le disse con viso furbo, prima di prendere in bocca un seno, massaggiandolo con una mano, e leccandolo per tutta la sua circonferenza.

"Elijah" provò a fermarlo Caroline, mentre il suo corpo in risposta si sollevava verso la sua erezione, incapace di stare fermo. Elijah mise la bocca sull'altro seno, mentre continuava a massaggiarli entrambi e Caroline dovette trattenere un gemito. Spostò le mani sui capelli di Elijah, e provò ad allontanarlo, sebbene il piacere avesse la meglio su di lei.

Elijah staccò la bocca dai seni, seppur le mani continuassero a massaggiarli e riabbassò i fianchi sulle mutandine fradice di Caroline. "Caroline" sospirò Elijah, prima di stendersi su di lei e stringerla in un abbraccio.

Caroline rimase immobile, era eccitata, ma anche spaventata. Vedere Elijah perso nelle cure del suo corpo, l'aveva decisamente eccitata. Ma non capiva a cosa portava questo. Elijah le premette baci sul collo, sulla mascella e raggiunse la bocca. Le sfiorò appena le labbra, aspettando una sua reazione. Ma Caroline era troppo stordita dalla situazione per poterlo allontanare, quindi Elijah lo prese come un invito a continuare. Esplorò la sua bocca con la lingua, mentre le accarezzava la guancia. Amava non sentire il sapore di alcool nella lingua di Caroline. Quel sapore gli piaceva di più delle altre volte. Dopo un pò di esitazione, anche Caroline ricambiò il bacio, passando le sue braccia attorno al collo di Elijah. Lo aveva desiderato per mesi. Sapeva quanto fosse sbagliato. Ma voleva il suo tocco e i suoi baci e non voleva pensare a Klaus in quel momento.

Caroline strappò in due la maglietta di Elijah, desiderando toccare la sua pelle, la sua schiena, il suo petto, ed Elijah sorrise nel bacio. "Dimmi di fermarmi e lo farò" le sussurrò prima di riprendere in bocca i seni di Caroline.

Ma Caroline ansimava e non aveva nemmeno la forza per pensare, quindi allargò maggiormente le gambe, per permettere ad Elijah di posizionarsi meglio e urlò quando l'originale, le strappò le mutandine e mise la sua bocca nella sua fica bagnata. "O mio Dio" esclamò afferrando le lenzuola e inarcandosi su di lui.

Con rapidi colpi di lingua la fece venire nella sua bocca e poi si risollevò su Caroline per baciarla e farle assaggiare sè stessa sulla sua lingua. "Dormi Caroline, sarai sfinita" le sussurrò all'orecchio, prima di tirarla sul suo petto e farla addormentare.

Elijah sorrise. Sapeva che poteva averla tutta subito e immediatamente, ma voleva il massimo consenso e la massima lucidità. Scattò una foto di lei nuda su di lui, facendo attenzione a prendere un quadro che Klaus aveva dipinto per Caroline. Non si tornava più indietro.


	4. Caroline/Elijah (Part III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah hates Klaus and can't stand him having his happy ending. Caroline is naive and trusts the noble Mikealson's care. But will all that glitters be gold?
> 
> Elijah odia Klaus e non sopporta che abbia il suo lieto fine. Caroline è ingenua e si fida delle cure del nobile Mikealson. Ma tutto ciò che luccica sarà d'oro?

Elijah e Caroline non avevano parlato di ciò che era successo. Klaus tre giorni dopo il fatto era tornato a casa a sorpresa, e aveva portato Caroline a mare per godersi l'ultimo periodo dell'estate. Elijah si era divertito con alcune umane, seguendo gli insegnamenti di Kol. Klaus per i cinque mesi consecutivi era stato l'ombra di Caroline, e ciò infastidiva Elijah, che voleva prenderla di sorpresa e avere nuovamente il suo corpo per lui, ed invece non era possibile.

Quando una mattina Klaus andò a controllare i lupi, lasciando Caroline a casa, Elijah preparò ad entrambi la colazione e aspettò che scendesse. "Buongiorno Elijah" affermò Caroline con voce neutra. Aveva deciso di ignorare ciò che era successo, anche perchè Klaus non era da sottovalutare.

"Caffè?" chiese cordiale. I due fecero colazione insieme e Caroline si offrì di lavare le cose.

Fu quando finì di asciugare l'ultima tazzina che si trovò incastrata nel lavandino da Elijah, che mosse la sua erezione sul culo di Caroline "Elijah cosa stai facendo?" chiese Caroline chiudendo gli occhi esasperata.

"Massaggio?" domandò lui facendola deglutire rumorosamente. Ma non attese la risposta, perchè fece scivolare una mano dentro i leggins e le mutandine di Caroline e iniziò a stuzzicarla.

"Elijah smettila" ringhiò Caroline, terrorizzata che Klaus tornasse e li trovasse così.

"I lupi ne avranno per molto, me ne sono assicurato" sogghignò Elijah, prima di spostare l'altra mano dentro la parte anteriore della maglietta di Caroline. Sorrise non trovando un reggiseno e le bacio le spalle, mentre continuava a stuzzicarla.

Caroline deglutì e si aggrappò al lavandino, sentendo un orgasmo avvicinarsi. "Elijah" gemette, ma prima che potesse venire, Elijah ritirò entrambe le mani, lasciandola calda e gocciolante. "Mi stai prendendo in giro?" ringhiò voltandosi verso di lui.

"Non vogliamo tradire mio fratello, vero?" rispose Elijah sistemandosi meglio la cravatta e lasciando Caroline da sola.

Quella mattina non fu un caso isolato. Durante un allenamento l'aveva lanciata a terra, le aveva spalancato le gambe e aveva iniziato a leccarle la fica, lasciandola sempre al limite. Mentre leggevano in biblioteca, l'aveva messa su mani e ginocchia e l'aveva sculacciata, stuzzicandole l'apertura. Durante una cena, dopo aver fatto ubriacare Klaus al bar, così che i suoi sensi fossero compromessi, aveva infilato una mano sotto al vestito di Caroline e l'aveva sfiorata fino all'orgasmo. Orgasmo che Caroline non si aspettava, visto cosa aveva fatto i giorni precedenti. Klaus non si era ovviamente accorto di niente, soprattutto perchè in quel momento si stava nutrendo di una cameriera, per superare la sbornia, e aveva collegato il profumo dell'eccitazione di Caroline, alla vista di lui che si nutriva di un'altra donna. "Nel corso degli anni, sperimenteremo anche questo" le aveva sussurrato all'orecchio, mentre uscivano dal bar.

Due mesi dopo Elijah aveva smesso di adescare Caroline, ma tutto quando Klaus tornò a New Orleans, dato che Hope era stata a Parigi le ultime due volte.  
La mattina della partenza, Caroline si svegliò nuda e ansimante nel suo letto, Elijah con la testa tra le sue cosce. "Dimmi di fermarmi Caroline. Dimmi che non mi vuoi" le disse facendola gemere.

Caroline avrebbe voluto allontanarlo, ma stava quasi avendo un orgasmo e quindi scosse la testa e ancora una volta si rilassò tra le mani di Elijah. Dopo essere scesa dal suo orgasmo, Elijah la ripulì con la sua lingua, riaccendendo il piacere in Caroline e si spogliò prima di sdraiarsi al suo fianco. Elijah premette baci sul suo viso e sulle sue labbra e Caroline non protestò. Quando vide Elijah guardarla nuda e afferrare la sua erezione, la lussuria appannò la vista di Caroline e posò la sua mano sul suo cazzo duro. Era più lungo ma meno largo di quello di Klaus, e sapeva che dentro di lei, avrebbe toccato punti diversi. Questo la eccitava e incuriosiva, ma per una volta, voleva essere lei a giocare con lui. Lo toccò, lo massaggiò, e scivolò in basso per beccare la punta con le sue labbra. Poi le prese in bocca e iniziò a stuzzicarlo con la lingua.

Elijah la guardava estasiato, Caroline era sempre una visione, ma a letto, nuda, e alla sua mercè, non aveva rivali. Aveva beccato e sentito Caroline fare sesso con Klaus più volte negli anni, e sapeva che non era timida. Ma vederla su di lui, lo eccitava maggiormente. Le afferrò i capelli, per sollevarla e guardarla in viso, prima di riabbassarla sul suo cazzo e iniziarle a scopare la bocca con veemenza. Le venne in bocca e lei ingoiò tutto, poi la fece arrampicare sulle sue ginocchia e la baciò con avidità. Caroline si spostò, sentendo la sua erezione sulla coscia e riprese il cazzo in mano infilandoselo nella fica. Se avesse dovuto scegliere l'immagine più lussuriosa fino a quel momento, Elijah avrebbe scelto quella. La prese per i fianchi, le morse i capezzoli e iniziò a scoparla rudemente e velocemente, portandoli entrambi al primo orgasmo. La abbassò sul letto e si sollevò su di lei, rientrando con vigore nella sua fica, mentre una Caroline sudata e ansimante, urlava ferocemente il suo nome.

Caroline due round prima aveva chiesto ad Elijah una tregua, era stremata dalla lunga mattina di sesso. Quando Elijah fu sazio, notò che era praticamente pomeriggio. Guardò Caroline e la fece sdraiare su di lui, stanco e sudato. Fu il cellulare di Caroline qualche ora dopo a svegliarli.

"Klaus" rispose Caroline, cercando di far sembrare la sua voce squillante.

"Sono atterrato amore. Ti chiamo più tardi" Caroline annuì e staccò, poi guardò Elijah e si mise le mani tra i capelli.

"Scoparti nel letto di Niklaus non ha rivali" le disse l'originale, prendendo in bocca un capezzolo di Caroline e abbracciando le sue curve, nonostante le proteste di Caroline.

"Questa cosa" Caroline provò ad attirare l'attenzione di Elijah

"Rende te la mia amante" la interruppe Elijah tornando a baciarle i seni, mentre gli occhi di Caroline si riempivano di lacrime.

"Lo avevi programmato?" chiese notando la sua indifferenza alla situazione "Avevi programmato di portarmi a letto?"

"Da oltre dieci anni" sorrise sghembo, affondando le sue dita nei fianchi di Caroline.

"Elijah mi fidavo di te, ti volevo bene" s'infuriò Caroline.

"E io mi sono innamorato di te. E tu eri attratta da me, non negarlo" la riprese lui baciandole il collo e muovendosi su di lei, stuzzicandole il clitoride con il suo cazzo.

"Che cosa? No. Elijah amo Klaus" esclamò Caroline.

"Lo so. E hai due scelte" le diede un rapido bacio "Accettare che ami anche me e non puoi stare senza di me" premette nuovamente un bacio, prima di allontanarsi e guardarla "O non accettarlo e continuare a farti scopare come la puttana che sei".

Caroline rimase immobile, le lacrime scendevano sul suo viso, ed Elijah si alzò dal suo corpo, prese i vestiti e lasciò la stanza. Questo era decisamente lo scenario peggiore che potesse capitarle. Se doveva ammettere quando era iniziato tutto, era in quel momento. Elijah e lei passarono le due settimane successive a letto insieme. Caroline non voleva che Klaus scoprisse il tradimento, Elijah aveva una foto con cui la ricattava e l'alternativa era tenersi buono Elijah.

Elijah amava il sesso e le sue fantasie perverse, sfinivano e spaventavano Caroline. Ma poi mostrava una gentilezza che la lasciava senza parole. Una mattina l'aveva scopata fino a che il corpo di Caroline non fosse interamente ricoperto di sperma, poi l'aveva condotta davanti allo specchio, aveva fotografato l'umiliazione della bionda e l'aveva condotta nella doccia, lavandola accuratamente. L'aveva avvolta in un asciugamano e l'aveva portata a letto. A volte la svegliava con delicatezza, con baci e colazione, altre con la faccia tra le sue gambe. Si dilettava ad usarla come oggetto sessuale, a volte la legava nel letto, e poi le faceva un bagno caldo, curando le sue ferite. Altre volte le chiedeva di essere la sua sottomessa, e la faceva girare nuda per casa a quattro zampe, succhiandogli il cazzo se lui ne aveva voglia, o impalandosi se lui lo richiedeva. Elijah amava frustrarla, sculacciarla e sentirla gemere il suo nome, nonostante la trattasse come oggetto. Ma le sue fantasie erano insaziabili. Così usò la cameriera umana che Klaus aveva assunto e la costrinse ad andare a letto con Caroline, divertendosi a guardare le due donne mentre si toccavano a vicenda. O portò un vampiro per stuzzicare Caroline insieme a lui, terrorizzando la bionda per le brusche maniere dei due uomini.

Dieci giorni dopo la partenza di Klaus, Caroline ed Elijah avevano solo cambiato stanza, ma non avevano lasciato la casa. Motivo per cui, Elijah aveva chiesto a Caroline di bere da lui, perchè lei aveva bisogno di sangue e le scorte erano finite. Caroline aveva provato a rifiutare, ma nel mezzo di un orgasmo, Elijah aveva graffiato la propria carotide per far cedere Caroline e le zanne della bionda, si erano aggrappate al collo di Elijah in pochi secondi. Elijah aveva sorriso, e poi l'aveva morsa a sua volta. Quando si staccarono Caroline era inorridita. La condivisione del sangue era personale, e nel sesso ancora di più, ed Elijah lo sapeva.

"Hai un sapore delizioso mia dolce Caroline" le aveva sussurrato, e Caroline aveva solo voglia di prenderlo a pugni.

"Stronzo" sbottò furiosa, e lui sorrise prima di spostarla su mani e ginocchia e sculacciarla per l'offesa "Non avresti dovuto mordermi" continuò imperterrita. Elijah sorrise e dopo aver arrossato la sua pelle, usò la sua umidità per lubrificarle il buco che, nonostante le numerose fantasie, non aveva ancora toccato, ed ignorando le urla e le proteste di Caroline la penetrò.

Quando uscì fuori da lei, era in lacrime sul letto, spaventata e piena di vergogna. Elijah si sentì terribilmente in colpa. Non avrebbe mai voluto arrivare a tanto. Amava punirla e sculacciarla, gli piaceva legarla al letto, mentre si contorceva sotto di lui o coprirla di vergogna, con il suo sperma o con qualcuno che li guardava. Ma non voleva farle male. Sapeva che sarebbe guarita e che Klaus era più feroce di lui, ma i sensi di colpa lo inondarono.  
Non la toccò più.  
Quell'episodio aveva toccato entrambi in maniera diversa e lui capì di non essere meno mostro di Klaus.  
Capì di amare Caroline e che in un futuro, avrebbe ripreso a corteggiarla e lei si sarebbe fidata di lui. Ma adesso doveva fare le valige e andare via.

Quando Klaus tornò a casa fu sorpreso di non trovare Elijah o la sua bionda frizzante buttarsi tra le sue braccia. La trovò seduta nel letto, gli occhi pieni di lacrime e il terrore sul viso. Sospettava che Elijah avesse fatto qualcosa. Lo sospettava perchè sentiva l'odore del sesso dalle sue lenzuola, e aveva visto Caroline più volte terrorizzata all'idea di restare sola con suo fratello.  
La strinse tra le braccia e lei gli raccontò tutto. Di come tutto fosse partito da un massaggio, di come avesse violato la sua mente, o il suo corpo quando era ubriaca. Gli raccontò come cercava di sostituirsi a lui in sua assenza e di come avesse iniziato a toccarla e a stuzzicarla, anche mentre lui era a Parigi. Gli disse di come l'avesse usata come schiava del sesso, come l'avesse costretta a fare sesso con lui e come avessero condiviso il sangue. La sincerità di Caroline spezzò il cuore di Klaus. Ma lui l'amava e vedeva la vergogna e il ribrezzo della bionda. Anche se aveva bisogno di tempo per perdonarla e fidarsi, era consapevole delle tattiche di Elijah. Sapeva che suo fratello avesse fatto credere a Caroline che c'era un'attrazione reciproca, sapeva che era una vendetta contro di lui e che a farne le spese era stata Caroline. E sapeva che a scatenare la sua ira era stato l'amore di Caroline per lui. Elijah avrebbe pagato, ma poteva aspettare. Per il momento la sua priorità era un'altra. Era il benessere di Caroline.

Diciassette anni dopo, Klaus aveva portato Caroline in giro per il mondo. Si erano riuniti a New Orleans per il matrimonio di Hope. Elijah non si fece vedere e tutti si chiedevano dove fosse. Rebekah lanciò uno sguardo a Klaus e gli fece cenno di seguirla.

"Ho saputo cos'ha fatto a Caroline. Giace nella sua bara. Il suo amore per Hayley gli ha fatto perdere la testa, ma non avrebbe dovuto farlo. La famiglia non lo sa, non dire a Caroline che lo so, si vergognerebbe. E non ha colpe in questo". Klaus sorrise e abbracciò la sua sorellina.

353 anni dopo Elijah fu risvegliato, ma non provò mai più a toccare Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa era l'ultima parte del tradimento Carlijah, ho cercato un lieto fine per Klaroline, perchè ci sta.  
> Questa storia è stato un esperimento, la prima con contenuti sessuali espliciti, e avevo voglia di osare. Non so se aggiungerò ulteriori capitoli, ma vi ringrazio per averla seguita.
> 
> This was the last part of the Carlijah betrayal, I looked for a happy ending for Klaroline, because it fits.  
> This story was an experiment, the first with explicit sexual content, and I felt like daring. I don't know if I will add more chapters, but thank you for following it.


	5. Klayley/Koroline (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una profezia svela la nascita di un altro bambino miracoloso. Hayley propone a Klaus di fare sesso ma Klaus è sposato da 300 anni con Caroline.  
> Cosa accadrà? Cadrà tra le braccia di Hayley? E Caroline lo ripagherà con la stessa moneta?

"Piccolo lupo non puoi essere seria" Klaus guardò Hayley come se le fosse spuntata una seconda testa.

"Klaus questo è l'anno di eclissi, i pianeti saranno allineati per 18 mesi, gli antenati profetizzano che arriverà un nuovo bambino" riformuló Hayley "Klaus possiamo dare una sorella ad Hope, diventare nuovamente genitori" provó a farlo ragionare.

"Hope ha quasi 300 anni, penso abbia accettato di essere figlia unica" sbuffó Klaus.

"Voglio questo bambino Klaus, sei la mia unica possibilità" Hayley lo guardò implorante "E non è come se fosse una tortura. Ci ubriacheremo di nuovo se sarà necessario" Hayley lo guardò speranzosa e Klaus le fece un breve cenno del capo.

"Bene. Ma devo parlare con Caroline".

Xxxxx

Caroline aveva accettato questa follia. Non sapeva come fosse possibile ma alla fine aveva accettato. Odiava l'idea che suo marito andasse a letto con altre donne, così come lo odiava quando flirtava con streghe o vecchi vampiri per ottenere delle informazioni o dei favori. L'idea di Hayley e lui insieme la mandava in bestia, ma chi era per impedire a loro di avere quello che lei non avrebbe potuto avere? 

Rebekah era stranamente l'unica a pensarla come lei. Per Freya ed Elijah era tutta una questione di famiglia allargata e secondo Caroline avrebbero entrambi venduto l'anima al diavolo pur di avere un nuovo Mikealson. Caroline non aveva idea del perchè tutti volessero un'altra guerra con streghe e vampiri, e la nuova nascita l'avrebbe sicuramente comportato, ma decise di stare nel suo. Sperava solo che Hayley restasse rapidamente incinta e che si mettesse fine a questa storia.

Nessuno, Klaus in primis si aspettava che le cose non sarebbero state facili, ma di certo non si aspettava agguati di Hayley che provava a saltargli addosso ad ogni occasione.

La prima volta che i due erano finiti a letto insieme era stato calcolato con scrupolosità da Hayley che era stata rispettosa dei sentimenti di Caroline e pensava che se non avesse saputo quando facevano sesso, non avrebbe sofferto e Klaus avrebbe avuto la mente libera.

Quindi quando quel pomeriggio Caroline era a fare shopping con Freya, ed Elijah era con Rebekah fuori città, Hayley inchiodò Klaus all'entrata del complesso e gli impedì di uscire.

"La mia stanza o la tua stanza?" chiese con audacia, facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo a Klaus.

"Hayley devo incontrare Kol, non è il momento" provò a sorpassarla ma Hayley lo impedì.

"Ho rimandato il vostro appuntamento a domani, è impegnato al momento" sorrise divertita

"E fammi indovinare... Freya terrà Caroline occupata" dedusse Klaus indietreggiando nel cortile e alzando gli occhi al cielo

"Ciò che non vede non può farle male" sorrise Hayley, prima di saltare addosso a Klaus e agganciare le sue gambe attorno alla sua vita. Poi non dandogli il tempo di ragionare, premette le loro labbra con forza e desiderio.

Klaus voleva staccare Hayley dal suo corpo, ma sapeva che prima o poi dovevano finire a letto insieme. Aiutava il fatto che era un bel corpo caldo, che sarebbe stata luna piena tra poche ore e che avesse pensato a tutto il resto.

Hayley lo baciò con trasporto e si strusciò sui suoi jeans, per eccitare maggiormente il suo compagno di letto. L'effetto fu immediato, perchè gli occhi di Klaus si annebbiarono per la lussuria e lui la fece lampeggiare nella sua stanza, ignorando che questo avrebbe potuto ferire Caroline una volta rientrata a casa. La gettò sul letto senza tante cerimonie e le strappò i vestiti di dosso con un colpo secco. Hayley fece lo stesso con il suo henley e lo fece uscire dai jeans con rapidità prima di unire di nuovo le loro labbra.

Elijah era sicuramente un baciatore glorioso, ma nel corso dei secoli, Hayley aveva fantasticato più volte sulla sua avventura da una notte con Klaus. Probabilmente ciò era dovuto al lato di lupo mannaro che entrambi condividevano, ma Hayley non poteva fare a meno che desiderare le labbra e il corpo di Klaus contro il suo.  
Klaus iniziò a mordicchiarle il collo, ed Hayley sollevò il bacino in risposta. Amava quanto fosse reattiva al suo tocco e si appuntò di prenderla in giro ogni volta che gli urlava contro le peggiori accuse. Scese con le labbra più in basso e fece scivolare le spalline per poter mettere la bocca sui seni della lupa.

Constatò che erano più grandi rispetto alla prima volta in cui avevano fatto sesso e le diede uno sguardo da lupo. Lei sorrise e non si ritrasse dal suo sguardo "La gravidanza ha effetti miracolosi" sorrise divertita, prima che Klaus le staccasse il reggiseno di dosso e iniziasse a massaggiare i suoi seni con cura, strappandole un gemito.

"Sono d'accrdo con te" rispose di rimando, prima di afferrare un seno e portarselo alle labbra. Stuzzicò il capezzolo con la lingua e poi lo succhiò fino a farlo indurire.

Trattò con cura anche l'altro, mentre Hayley si dimenava sotto di lui in preda al piacere. "Devo dire a mio fratello di essere geloso?" la prese in giro.

"Non credo che lo apprezzerebbe" ansimò Hayley mentre Klaus le faceva scivolare una mano sulle sue mutandine fradice.

"Così reattiva" la prese in giro, stuzzicando il suo clitoride da sopra la stoffa.

"Toglile" ringhiò Hayley.

"Non prendo ordini da te piccola lupa" rispose Klaus ringhiando, continuando a giocare con lei, ed evitando la sua apertura.

Hayley prese il controllo del suo corpo e li ribaltò, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui. Klaus la guardò sorpreso, ma poi chiuse gli occhi quando Hayley si strusciò sulla sua evidente erezione "E io non mi faccio prendere in giro da te" ribattè altezzosa, prima di togliergli i boxer e afferrare in mano la sua erezione.  
Klaus trattenne un gemito e non potè fare a meno di pensare che disprezzo o meno, Hayley sapeva farci a letto.

Ma il gioco non durò a lungo, Hayley si tolse le mutandine e s'impalò sul suo cazzo facendo ansimare entrambi. "Ansiosa di sentire il mio cazzo dentro di te?" la prese in giro Klaus.

Ma Hayley non voleva sentire le sue prese in giro. Odiava che fosse l'unica veramente divertita e si chinò su di lui per zittirlo con un bacio. Poi iniziò ad oscillare i fianchi e Klaus approfittò della posizione per aiutarla nel compito, sollevando e abbassando il suo centro nel suo cazzo. I gemiti riempivano la stanza e quando Hayley accelerò raggiunse l'orgasmo.  
Senza preoccuparsi di Klaus duro dentro di lei, si accasciò sul suo petto, mentre l'erezione di Klaus premeva contro di lei. Klaus la girò di schiena e iniziò a martellare dentro di lei, accendendola di nuovo. Klaus mordeva i suoi seni e la teneva inchiodata contro il letto, tenendo una mano nella sua gola. Hayley era eccitata dalla situazione e il fatto che i vampiri non avessero bisogno di respirare per vivere, la tranquillizzava per i modi bruschi e primordiali di Klaus. Klaus continuò a spingere fin quando le venne dentro. Sentì le pareti di Hayley stringersi mentre raggiungeva il secondo orgasmo.

"Questo è stato fantastico" esclamò Hayley quando Klaus rotolò al suo fianco.

"Decisamente il sesso con mio fratello ti lascia insoddisfatta" la prese in giro Klaus. "Vado a farmi una doccia" continuò alzandosi e afferrando i suoi vestiti da terra.

Era rimasto insoddisfatto e quasi si chiese come avesse potuto pensare che gli sarebbe piaciuto. Dopo Caroline nei boschi a Mystic Falls aveva provato streghe, vampiri, lupi, cercava qualcuno che lo soddisfasse come lo aveva soddisfatto lei. Ma non c'era stato confronto. Era tutto diverso, era tutto mediocre.

Il sesso tra loro era fatto di prese in giro, di numerosi round, di baci, carezze, malizia e amore. Ed era felice di aver trascorso quasi 300 anni avendo lei e solo lei a letto, anche se a volte quando erano giocosi, portavano terze persone ad unirsi a loro. Fu distratto dall'aprirsi del boxer doccia, si voltò e trovò sua moglie accigliata.

Caroline era rientrata al complesso distrutta. Voleva farsi una doccia e dormire, quindi quando entrò in camera da letto e trovò Hayley nuda sdraiata sul suo letto non fu minimamente felice.

"Che ci fai qui?" chiese Hayley alzando la testa dal cuscino e tirando un lenzuolo sul suo corpo nudo.

"Qui a casa o qui nella mia camera da letto?" alzò un sopracciglio la bionda ed Hayley deglutì imbarazzata.

"Mi dispiace, vado via subito. Volevo solo farlo quando non c'eri per.." Hayley balbettava scuse e Caroline prese un profondo respiro e scosse la testa.

"Tranquilla Hayley, lo so, Klaus mi aveva già detto tutto. Sapevo che sareste stati intimi" disse con tono gentile. In realtà voleva staccarle la testa dal corpo e uccidere suo marito per averla portata sul loro letto, ma decise che la via della ragione era la migliore.

"Vado via" disse alzandosi. Si fermò e si rese conto che doveva togliersi il lenzuolo e mettersi i vestiti.

Caroline colse il suo dilemma e scosse la testa "Devo comunque cambiarle, quindi puoi tenerlo addosso".

Hayley le sorrise grata e afferrò i vestiti dal pavimento, imbarazzata per la biancheria intima di pizzo che Klaus aveva strappato a brandelli e che Caroline aveva sicuramente notato. Poi uscì e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

Caroline guardò il letto e lo spogliò delle lenzuola. Si chiese cosa farne, poi guardò il camino acceso e le buttò dentro. Anche dopo lavate, non li avrebbe più usate. Fede un respiro profondo e decise di farsi una doccia, proprio come aveva in programma.

Entrando in bagno capì che Klaus era ancora sotto la doccia e sbuffò silenziosamente, prima di aprire la porta a vetri. Klaus si voltò a guardare la sua espressione accigliata e la guardò con occhi colpevoli.

"Caroline" provò a dirle.

"Solo perchè ho accettato non significa che voglio parlarne, voglio solo farmi una doccia" gli disse con rassegnazione, e Klaus si sentì colpevole.

Si spostò per farle spazio sotto il getto d'acqua, e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, non intenzionato a lasciarla da sola. Caroline si bagnò senza dargli una seconda occhiata, sebbene fosse evidente la sua erezione e persa nel getto d'acqua quasi saltò quando Klaus le strofinò la schiena con il bagnoschiuma. Caroline si voltò a guardarlo da sopra la spalla e notò l'espressione triste di suo marito. A quanto pare non era l'unica non felice della situazione. Decise di non rifiutare il massaggio, alla fine da questa situazione poteva sempre ricavarne qualcosa.

Klaus continuò a lavarle il corpo con cura, e nonostante volesse prenderla e farla sua, sapeva che Caroline non era dell'umore adatto ed essendo lui il principale responsabile, evitò di pressarla. Le lavò i capelli, districò i nodi e sorrise pensando alla prima volta che aveva pettinato i suoi ricci ribelli e all'espressione sorpresa di Caroline. Ma lui aveva tenuto i capelli lunghi per secoli, e nessuno meglio di lui sapeva trattarli.

La sentì rilassarsi e si chinò per darle un significativo bacio sulla guancia. "Ti amo" le sussurrò, prima di chiudere l'acqua e aprire la porta a vetri. Afferrò due asciugamani, avvolgendo Caroline in uno, e i suoi capelli nell'altro. Poi ne afferrò un terzo per se stesso. Uscì dalla stanza per afferrare dei vestiti puliti per entrambi e notò il letto nudo e le lenzuola che bruciavano lente nel camino. I sensi di colpa lo raggiunsero nuovamente e prendendo un respiro profondo, si affrettò a prendere i vestiti dall'armadio e a tornare in bagno. Caroline era seduta sulla vasca da bagno mentre si passava delle creme sul corpo, e lui le si avvicinò con calma. La tirò su e la strinse a sè in un abbraccio caldo e significativo. 

Sentì la sua spalla bagnarsi e si accorse che stava piangendo silenziosamente. "Mi dispiace" sussurrò Caroline e lui la staccò da se sconvolto.

"E a me che dispiace amore" le disse Klaus asciugandole le lacrime che scorrevano sulle guance "Avrei dovuto rifiutare in principio questa follia".

"No dispiace a me, perchè dovrei essere felice di questa possibilità e non essere egoista. Non devi sentirti in colpa per qualcosa che ti ho spinto a fare".

"Non sei egoista, hai ragione ad essere arrabbiata" Klaus prese a coppa le sue guance e la guardò con amore.

"Non sono arrabbiata. Ma quando sono entrata e l'ho vista nuda nel nostro letto non ci ho visto più" ammise Caroline alzando la testa per ricacciare indietro le lacrime.

"Mi dispiace per quello. Ho solo pensato di fare una cosa rapida e veloce perchè mi aveva detto che aveva mandato via tutti e aveva annullato il mio appuntamento con Kol. E non mi sono nemmeno preoccupato di averla portata nella nostra stanza o di dirle di andare via, perchè speravo di poter sistemare tutto prima del tuo arrivo. Non volevo vederti così".

"Quindi non mi hai mentito stamattina?" chiese con voce piccola. Quando aveva visto Hayley pensó che Klaus si fosse rifiutato di accompagnare lei e Freya perché aveva programmato tutto.

"Non ti mentirei mai amore" le disse Klaus con sincerità.

"Bene, finchè non mi mentirai posso accettare questa cosa".

"Caroline non ci sarà una ripetizione".

"Siamo nel 24° secolo Nik. Non resti incinta miracolosamente dopo una volta che fai sesso. Hope è stata letteralmente un miracolo" fece presente Caroline "E notando la tua insoddisfazione quando sono entrata nella doccia, posso dedurre che ti sei limitato a darle un contentino e a mollarla sul letto" aggiunse facendolo sorridere.  
Decisamente sua moglie lo conosceva più di chiunque altro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci saranno altri due capitoli legati a questo, uno Klayley e uno Koroline. 24° secolo perché sono passati 300 anni dalla fine di The Originals, e ovviamente né Klaus, né Hayley né Elijah sono mai morti.


	6. Klayley/Koroline (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una profezia svela la nascita di un altro bambino miracoloso. Hayley propone a Klaus di fare sesso ma Klaus è sposato da 300 anni con Caroline.  
> Cosa accadrà? Cadrà tra le braccia di Hayley? E Caroline lo ripagherà con la stessa moneta?

Hayley aveva provato ad accontentarsi, ma in realtà restò agonizzante per giorni, immaginando che quello a letto con lei fosse Klaus e non Elijah. Quando il mese successivo Freya fece un controllo ad Hayley per verificare se fosse incinta o meno, restò piacevolmente delusa dai risultati. Non era rimasta incinta e a dire il vero non capiva come essendo morta, potesse restarlo, ma si affidò alle parole degli antenati e trovò un altro piacevole riscontro. Klaus sarebbe dovuto venire a letto con lei, di nuovo.

Non era stupida e sapeva che Klaus non era felice della cosa, così come sapeva che Caroline era altrettanto scontenta, quindi anzichè dire loro i risultati, decise di sorprendere nuovamente Klaus. D'altronde il sesso non faceva male a nessuno dei due. 

Questa volta lasciò Freya all'oscuro dei suoi piani, poiché malgrado la loro amicizia fosse nata anni prima rispetto a quella che aveva con Caroline, Freya amava incondizionatamente la bionda, e aveva detto ad Hayley di parlare con lei e Klaus prima di prendere ulteriori decisioni, soprattutto perchè Klaus non sembrava più propenso alla cosa.

Hayley aveva tentato di ignorare la fitta di gelosia ogni volta che li vedeva insieme felici, soprattutto perchè lei aveva una relazione stabile con Elijah malgrado gli alti e bassi. Certo era il fatto che lei e Klaus a letto avevano molta più chimica, di quanta ne avesse con Elijah. Aveva notato anche che Klaus aveva fatto lo stretto necessario nel loro precedente incontro, ma sospettava che fosse un fattore legato più a Caroline che a lei, quindi questa volta lo avrebbe stuzzicato maggiormente.

Non fu complicato trovare un momento in cui il complesso era vuoto. Caroline e Hope erano fuori con Lizzie, Josie e sorprendentemente Rebekah, Elijah doveva risolvere dei problemi che Klaus aveva creato con le streghe e Freya viveva con Keelin, che era un ibrido dopo aver preso il sangue di Hope per restare con Freya.

Klaus stava approfittando del silenzio per dipingere senza avere alcuna interruzione, ed Hayley indossò la vestaglia di seta che aveva preso in prestito da Rebekah, che copriva un corsetto rosso di pizzo e degli slip abbinati. Il corsetto era un regalo di nozze che Rebekah le aveva fatto prima del matrimonio con Jackson, ma Hayley non l'aveva mai indossato. Era estremamente scomodo, ma metteva in mostra i suoi seni ed Hayley sapeva che Klaus nel corso dei secoli aveva aperto migliaia di corsetti, quindi non ne fece un dramma.

Si avventurò nel suo studio d'arte e chiuse la porta alle spalle, avvicinandosi alla chaise longue di fronte al cavalletto "Cosa posso fare per te piccolo lupo?" chiese Klaus senza nemmeno voltarsi.

"Ti chiederei di dipingermi come una delle tue ragazze francesi, ma per farlo dovresti prima slacciarmi il corsetto" ammiccò Hayley attirando l'attenzione di Klaus con immediata rapidità.

La mascella di Klaus si abbassò ridicolarmente quando vide Hayley in una mise piuttosto sexy, e la vestaglia slacciata. Era sdraiata sul divanetto e lo guardava divertita. Klaus alzò gli occhi al cielo per il tentativo di Hayley di sedurlo, ma non potè fare a meno di controllare come il corsetto le fasciasse tutte le curve. Hayley si sollevò leggermente per sfilarsi la vestaglia e guardò Klaus con un sopracciglio alzato "Allora? Mi dipingi o no?".

Klaus deglutì ma annuì "Puoi lasciare il corsetto messo, o finirai per sembrare una prostituta. L'ultima che ho dipinto dopo aver fatto del sesso occasionale, era una strega secoli fa" constatò Klaus.

Quindi non dipingi Caroline?" chiese Hayley, cercando di premere i giusti pulsanti.

"Mano sinistra dietro la testa e mano destra sul busto. E no, Caroline non ha mai posato per me. Sono io che la dipingo quando dorme e non ne è sempre felice quando li trova. Dice che potrebbe trovarli chiunque. Sguardo a me" le ordinó.

Hayley obbedì e sbuffò per la professionalità di Klaus. Sperava che quel maledetto idiota non l'avrebbe fatta supplicare per andare a letto insieme. Era frustrante e lei era già bagnata. "Freya dice che non sono incinta".

"Freya me lo ha detto settimane fa" le fece notare Klaus spostando lo sguardo dalla tela a lei.

"Non mi hai cercata" gli fece notare.

"Non ti sono saltato addosso. La mia vita sessuale è fortunatamente molto più appagante della tua" rispose Klaus divertito, facendo ringhiare Hayley.

"Bene" rispose stizzita.

Klaus non commentò ulteriormente e Hayley dopo qualche minuto, decise che era arrivato il momento del piano B. Si sistemò meglio sul divano e allargò leggermente le gambe. Fece scivolare la mano che giaceva sul ventre in mezzo alle gambe e sfiorò le sue mutandine fradice.

Con le gambe aperte, l'odore della sua eccitazione raggiunse le narici di Klaus e l'ibrido si voltò a guardarla sospettoso del suo silenzio. Sbarrò gli occhi quando vide Hayley che lo fissava con gli occhi velati dall'eccitazione, mentre una mano giocava con il suo clitoride da sopra le mutandine. I suoi pantaloni diventarono più stretti alla vista di ciò. Anche se non era stato il miglior sesso della sua vita, era un uomo con bisogni ed Hayley lo stava tentando.

"Ci stiamo divertendo piccola lupa?" chiese Klaus tentando di mantenere la voce ferma.

"Mmh mmh" gemette lei senza formulare una parola di senso compiuto.

Klaus deglutì a fatica e tentò di riportare la sua attenzione al quadro. Ma il suo sguardo continuava a spostarsi sulla figura di Hayley piuttosto che sulla tela e sbuffò irritato "Se non stai ferma, difficilmente potrò continuare a dipingerti" constatò ovvio.

Hayley abbozzò una risata "Non pensavo di essere così tanto fonte di distrazione per te" gli fece notare, prima di far scivolare un dito sotto le mutandine e spostare la mano che teneva dietro la testa sui seni semicoperti.

Klaus restò a guardarla per qualche minuto, abbandonando il pennello sul cavalletto e maledicendo il suo corpo per tradirlo in questo modo animalesco. Quando un secondo dito scivolò sotto le mutandine e la schiena di Hayley s'inarcò leggermente, mandò a puttane il suo autocontrollo e la raggiunse sul divano.

"Fanculo Hayley" ringhiò strappando la parte centrale del pizzo e guardando le dita di Hayley entrare ed uscire dalla sua fessura. La tirò per le gambe verso di lui e s'inginocchiò annusando l'odore della sua eccitazione. Poi tolse le dita di Hayley dal suo centro e se le portò in bocca assaggiandola leggermente. Hayley gemette rumorosamente e quasi urlò quando sentì la barba di Klaus pizzicarle l'interno coscia, prima di sentire una lingua asciugarle i succhi che bagnavano il suo centro.

Klaus si concentrò sul suo clitoride e lo morse leggermente, mentre portava due dita nella sua fessura. Hayley gemeva incontrollata, incurante di chi potesse sentirla e pregò Klaus affinchè la facesse venire.

Quando Klaus si stancò di prenderla in giro la tirò seduta sul divano e portò le sue labbra sulla parte scoperta dei seni. Li baciò e morse leggermente, mentre scioglieva abilmente con le dita i lacci del corsetto. Una volta allentato a sufficienza, li fece uscire dalla parte superiore e stuzzicò i capezzoli, mentre massaggiava le rotondità con fame.

Hayley portò le sue mani dietro la testa di Klaus, così da incitarlo a continuare la sua tortura, ma questo fece scattare l'ibrido che si tirò in piedi, lasciando Hayley ansimante e terrorizzata di non ottenere un rilascio. Klaus la fece cadere a terra e con un rapido gesto della mano, si sciolse i pantaloni e uscì la sua erezione dai boxer, poi afferrò rudemente Hayley per i capelli e la costrinse a prendere il suo membro in bocca.

Hayley fu sollevata dalla svolta delle cose nonostante le dimensioni del cazzo di Klaus le impedivano di respirare correttamente, e iniziò a lavorarlo con mani e con bocca, cercando di fare il pompino migliore della sua vita, e di far tornare Klaus da lei spontaneamente.

Klaus le spingeva la testa velocemente e a fondo ed Hayley rischiò di soffocare una volta o due, ma quando finalmente si adattò al ritmo, riuscì a trovare piacere mentre lo sentiva ansimare e gemere rumorosamente. Alla fine le venne in bocca ed Hayley inghiottì tutto, prima di leccare l'asta completamente e ripulirla.

"Merito un riconoscimento... Non pensavo avessi così poca resistenza" Hayley stava ovviamente mentendo, ma se voleva che Klaus la scopasse e non la lasciasse di nuovo insoddisfatta, doveva toccare i giusti punti del maschio alpha, e sembrò riuscirci, perchè Klaus la rialzò tenendola per i capelli e la spinse sul divano sulla pancia, poi dopo averle schiaffeggiato il culo per l'insolenza, le aprì le gambe e con un colpo secco entrò in lei.

Le sollevò leggermente la testa che Hayley teneva appoggiata tra i cuscini e le tirò i capelli man mano che spingeva dentro di lei. Hayley gemeva e si dimenava sotto di lui, amando la brutalità e i modi duri di Klaus. Ma Klaus odiava sentirla gemere, e più lei gemeva più voleva ferirla. Odiava essere giocato e odiava Hayley per averlo sedotto, quindi la gentilezza non era un'arma che avrebbe usato.

"Nik" Klaus si fermò al suono della voce familiare e si voltò verso la porta che si apriva mentre dei familiari occhi verdi che lo fissavano scioccati "Torno più tardi".

Klaus voleva fermare Caroline ma voleva anche venire perchè era ancora duro dentro Hayley "Continua" lo supplicò Hayley.

Klaus spinse altre tre volte e poi venne dentro Hayley. Ed ignorando che il suo sperma stava scolando tra le cosce di Hayley, ignorando che la bruna non fosse ancora venuta e che giaceva nuda e ansimante nel suo divano, si abbottonò rapidamente i pantaloni e seguì Caroline.

La trovò nella loro stanza, seduta sul letto con le mani tra i capelli "Amore mi dispiace".

Caroline si voltò verso di lui e sbuffò esasperata "Vorrei che non foste sempre avvolti l'uno nell'altra quando vado via".

"Ti assicuro che è stato solo oggi, e che mi è letteralmente saltata addosso perchè non è rimasta incinta".

"Lo so, o non avrebbe indossato la vestaglia di Rebekah" rispose Caroline con calma.

"Ma sei ugualmente arrabbiata" le fece notare.

"Quel divano l'ho scelto io, e dopo il nostro letto l'hai portata sul divano" s'indignò furiosa.

"Amore" provò ad avvicinarsi Klaus.

"Nessun amore, e fatti una doccia. Puzzi di sesso" sbottò irritata prima di balzare in piedi e uscire dalla camera da letto.

Xxxxx

Caroline non era rimasta arrabbiata a lungo con Klaus ma fu d'accordo con l'idea che forse per lei era meglio non sapere quando accadevano le sveltine, considerando quando le dasse fastidio la cosa.

Fu così che per i successivi tre mesi Hayley si sentì autorizzata a braccare Klaus dentro e fuori il complesso per fare del sano sesso. Anche Klaus si divertì, e pensò che l'accettazione di Caroline per il fatto che scopasse un'altra donna, fosse un incentivo per lui per lasciarsi andare.

Evitavano la camera da letto perchè sapevano che Caroline si sarebbe infastidita, ma non lo studio d'arte, perchè Caroline aveva già deciso di comprare un nuovo divano.

Klaus si destreggiava tra l'amore appassionato con Caroline e il sesso selvaggio con Hayley, ed Elijah sembrava tutt'altro che turbato, cosa che lasciò Klaus sorpreso.

I battibecchi tra Klaus ed Hayley furono continui, perchè sebbene Klaus acconsentisse al sesso, Hayley sembrava insaziabile. Spesso la prendeva contro un muro, oppure Hayley gli saliva in grembo mentre lui era nella sua poltrona a sorseggiare bourbon. Freya li aveva beccati nel bancone della cucina, ed Elijah li aveva sorpresi sul tavolo da pranzo. Anche Rebekah li aveva trovati, erano nel soggiorno ed Hayley stava cavalcando Klaus. Quando li aveva beccati Kol erano nel vicolo dietro il Rousseau, ma era troppo ubriaco per ricordarlo.

Quella mattina Klaus si stava lavando, Caroline era dovuta andare a New York per il fine settimana a causa del suo lavoro da Wedding Planner, e Klaus aveva intenzione di fare un salto nel Bayou per cercare nuovi lupi che preferivano diventare ibridi. Hayley s'intrufoló sotto la doccia con lui e iniziò a baciargli la schiena, mentre faceva scivolare la mano tra le gambe di Klaus per afferrargli l'erezione.

Klaus voleva maledirla per l'invasione della privacy, e per i morbosi baci che erano tutto fuorchè da semplici compagni di letto, ma Hayley era abile con le mani e la mancanza di Caroline, implicava la sua frustrazione, quindi si appoggiò con le mani alle piastrelle e sospirò rumorosamente.

"Mi piace sentirti gemere" gli disse Hayley prima di affondare i denti nella parte posteriore del suo collo e succhiargli il sangue.

Klaus si allontanò dalle sue zanne, ma accettò le continue cure della mano dell'ibrida "Non farlo mai più" la rimproverò. La condivisione del sangue era intima e lui non voleva questa intimità con lei.

Hayley sbuffò ma lo girò con la sua forza ibrida e gli saltò addosso "Fottimi" mormorò, prima di posizionare la sua virilità nella sua apertura.

Klaus annuì e dopo averla spinta contro le piastrelle entrò dentro di lei. Inizió a mordicchiarle i seni mentre sollevava ed abbassava Hayley sul suo cazzo, ma Hayley gli afferró i capelli e lo baciò con passione.

Klaus si perse nel bacio e con spinte rapide e veloci venne dentro di lei, poi chiuse l'acqua e la portò fuori dal bagno. Erano nudi e gocciolanti, e sebbene Caroline si sarebbe incazzata, Klaus la gettò sul letto, perchè non aveva intenzione di dare spettacolo ai suoi fratelli. Hayley sorrise soddisfatta, e la sua soddisfazione era aumentata dal fatto che avrebbero avuto più round e nessuna interruzione.  
Klaus le aveva promesso di violentarla pesantemente e non mancò la sua parola, e infatti quattro round dopo giacevano nudi e sazi tra le lenzuola.

Hayley si accoccolò al petto di Klaus che la guardò con un sopracciglio alzato "Se ti aspetti coccole post sesso, sei nel letto sbagliato".

Hayley sbuffò e lo morse sul petto, facendolo ringhiare "Ti interesserà sapere che io ed Elijah siamo rimasti insieme, ma che lui ha una nuova persona e che io voglio solo divertirmi".

"Ecco perchè non era contrario a noi due sotto le lenzuola" constatò Klaus.

"Esatto. Ora poso dormire o devi lanciare altre battute inopportune?" chiese Hayley.

"Non nel mio letto piccola lupa. Cerca qualcun altro" la scacciò Klaus prima di alzarsi.

"Ma ci siamo divertiti" s'impuntò.

"Perchè voglio che tu resti incinta rapidamente" le fece notare Klaus.

"Sei già sazio?" chiese vedendolo rimettere i vestiti.

"Incontro i lupi" sbottò irritato dalla conversazione. No, non era sazio, ma non poteva stare chiuso con Hayley in stanza finché si fosse saziato. Solo Caroline riusciva a saziarlo.

"Vengo con te. Sono la loro alpha" detto questo si rivestì e ignorando lo sguardo scocciato di Klaus, lo seguì.

Quella era stata una delle occasioni in cui Hayley era saltata addosso a Klaus anche fuori dal complesso. Quando l'incontro era finito, era saltata su di lui e lo aveva inchiodato ad un albero. Klaus non la respinse, immaginava già che le intenzioni di Hayley fossero tutt'altro che disinteressate. Quindi si ritrovarono nel giro di pochi minuti nudi e ansimanti tra le foglie.

"Ho una fantasia di te che mi scopi come lupo" ammise Hayley scioccandolo.

"Vuoi che mi trasformi per accontentarti?" la prese in giro Klaus, mentre Hayley stava a cavalcioni su di lui e gli piantava baci sul collo.

"Mi piacerebbe, oppure possiamo trasformarci e accoppiarci come lupi" sorrise lei divertita.

"Quindi dato che non rieci a restare incinta con il tuo corpo, vorresti rimanere incinta di un cucciolo?" chiese incuriosito Klaus facendole alzare gli occhi al cielo.

"Dio sei schifoso Klaus, e hai rovinato il momento" sbuffò alzandosi da lui e rimettendosi i vestiti.

"Ora piccola lupa, non ho bisogno di essere un lupo nella forma per soddisfare la tua fantasia" Klaus la tirò a terra su mani e ginocchia e lubrificò il suo buco più piccolo facendola sussultare. "Ora ci divertiamo".

Hayley urlò di dolore, ma ben presto il dolore si trasformò in piacere. Nessuno, nemmeno Elijah l'aveva violata nel culo, ma adesso Klaus le aveva regalato una prima volta strabiliante. Quando Klaus stava per venire si staccò ed entrò con un colpo secco nella sua figa, il suo obiettivo rimaneva impregnarla. Hayley alla fine dell'assalto rimase a terra dolorante per ore, prima di rivestirsi. Sicuramente il sesso con Klaus era la cosa più sexy che aveva provato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secondo e ultimo capitolo Klayley!  
> Volevo che Klaus folder più sciolto e che portasse Hayley nella sua camera da letto, ma mantenendo sempre un briciolo di lucidità. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!


	7. Klayley/Koroline (Part III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una profezia svela la nascita di un altro bambino miracoloso. Hayley propone a Klaus di fare sesso ma Klaus è sposato da 300 anni con Caroline.  
> Cosa accadrà? Cadrà tra le braccia di Hayley? E Caroline lo ripagherà con la stessa moneta?

Cap 3 Caroline/Kol

Caroline odiava suo cognato Kol. Il fratello di Klaus l'aveva criticata apertamente per aver rovinato il rapporto tra Klaus e Cami, e questo aveva comportato il suo allontanamento da Davina. Poi dopo decenni finalmente si era scaldato con lei e ora le stava chiedendo l'impossibile. Aveva tradito una strega, lei lo aveva maledetto e lui l'aveva uccisa. Si scopre che la maledizione era piuttosto divertente, ma aveva delle conseguenze che lo rendevano un problema.

Nel giro di ventiquattr'ore avrebbe dovuto avere un orgasmo di tutto rispetto con un vampiro.

Trovare vampiri non era difficile, potevi tarsformare chi volevi e risolvere il problema, ma mancavano solo tre ore quando Kol capì tutti i dettagli della maledizione. Era prima andato da un'altra strega ma non era riuscito ad ottenere la sua liberazione, poi aveva cercato un umano e poi un licantropo.  
La sua ultima possibilità che fu confermata da Freya era un vampiro. Ma trasformare un umano in vampiro e aspettarsi che non andasse fuori di testa era impossibile, e soprattutto una volta che il vampiro fosse morto, lui avrebbe avuto nuovamente problemi. Kol quindi voleva conoscere il vampiro e chi meglio di chi poteva tranquillamente controllare?

"Avanti Carebear è solo sesso" quindi eccola qui ad ascoltare le suppliche di Kol dopo che l'aveva invitata nella sua stanza.

"Non posso fare sesso con te, è inopportuno, sbagliato e decisamente anticonvenzionale" ribattè Caroline piccata.

"Sono eccitato e maledetto. Se non riesco a raggiungere un vero orgasmo entro le prossime 3 ore, passerò almeno due anni di torture senza riuscire a venire. La strega che mi ha maledetto era una puttana" Kol era furioso. Ma Caroline voleva ricordargli che se non l'avesse tradita, la sua amica strega non l'avrebbe maledetto.

"Sei tu che l'hai uccisa senza darle il tempo di modificare l'incantesimo" fece roteare gli occhi Caroline.

"Senti se chiedessi a Bekah sarebbe inopportuno. Hayley è decisamente brutta e non il mio tipo, quindi rimani tu. Vieni a letto con me e facciamola finita".

"Klaus ti metterà in una bara a vita" cercò di farlo ragionare Caroline, evitando di ridere per la disperazione nella voce di Kol.

"Solo se lo scopre" alzò le spalle Kol.

"Io glielo dirò" gli fece notare Caroline.

"Meglio in una bara a vita che frustrato per 730 giorni" ribatté Kol indignato.

"Sei serio?" domandò Caroline scioccata

"Pensi che lui faccia sesso solo con te? Non è Hayley ad avergli chiesto del sesso perché potrebbe restare incinta dato che hanno già avuto Hope?" chiese Kol facendo cadere la faccia di Caroline. Erano passati tre mesi ma era un tasto dolente, e odiava che Kol lo usasse contro di lei. "Solo un orgasmo" la pregó Kol

"Bene" furono le ultime parole di Caroline.

Nel giro di pochi secondi Caroline si ritrovó sbattuta contro il muro della stanza da letto di Kol "La stanza è scritta tesoro" sussurró prima di baciarla con passione. Caroline dovette ammettere che era un baciatore glorioso, ma non ricambió il bacio. Il patto era un orgasmo decente non sesso o altro. "Non sei una puttana, baciami o ti costringeró" la minacciò Kol.

"Sul serio Kol-" Caroline non completò la frase perché Kol le infiló la lingua in bocca e inizió a palparle il corpo. Si fece strada sotto la sua canotta con profonda scollatura a cuore, e le afferrò i seni, facendola gemere. Poi le abbassó la canotta e il reggiseno con un colpo secco, strappandola ai cardini e abbassó la sua bocca sulle protuberanze. Caroline sospiró e portò la sua testa indietro, spingendo i suoi seni verso Kol.

Kol sorrise "Solo un orgasmo si?" la prese ingiro prima di prendere in bocca i boccioli e leccarli con maestria. Kol poteva sentire l'odore dell'eccitazione di sua cognata, ma voleva che lei lo implorrasse, e quanto aveva stabilito un orgasmo non aveva detto che dovesse essere per entrambi. Quindi si staccò da Caroline e la spinse in ginocchio, facendola sussultare dalla sorpresa. Poi si slacció i pantaloni e tiró fuori il suo cazzo già duro. Vide Caroline deglutire e glieló sbatté in faccia come se fosse veramente una puttana. "Apri la bocca dolce Caroline" Caroline obbedì e lo afferró con le labbra. Kol la prese per i capelli e glielo spinse in bocca quasi completamente, facendola protestare.

Poi uscì da lei per permetterle di prendere aria "Stronzo" sibiló prima che lui glielo rimettesse in bocca.

"Succhia e lecca, puttana" la insultò con voce roca. Caroline a malincuore obbedì e iniziò a giocare con la sua asta, mentre lo sentiva gemere. I suoi gemiti la eccitavano e poteva sentire lei stessa il profumo dei suoi succhi. Kol le tolse le mani dal suo cazzo e la guardó divertito "Serve solo la bocca, usa le mani per toccarti". Caroline era scioccata, ma eccitata, quindi si portó le mani dentro i pantaloncini. Kol continuava a scoparle la bocca, e prima che lei potesse venire, lui venne nella sua bocca.

"Ingoia tutto" le ordinó prima di rimetterla in piedi e toglierle la mano dalle cosce. Le leccó le dita "Hai un sapore divino cognata. E io ho avuto un orgasmo divino".

Caroline deglutì. Capí che ora era solo una sua scelta. "Grazie".

"Un altro orgasmo o vai già via?" le chiese Kol, mentre la sua virilità era ancora dura.

"Immagino che dobbiamo assicurarci che la maledizione sia rotta" disse Caroline prima di spingere Kol nel letto e arrampicarsi su di lui. Kol sorrise. Sua cognata era gloriosa e fradicia per lui. La vide abbassarsi la canotta e il reggiseno sulla vita e mettere il suo cazzo tra i due seni. Kol la guardó eccitato. Aveva dei seni enormi e questo era veramente bello. La guardó mentre si chinava a leccare la punta del suo cazzo. E la trovó stupenda.

"Vieni qui tesoro, voglio vederti tutta nuda". Caroline si staccò e si avvicinò maggiormente a Kol che le prese i seni in bocca mentre tirava la canotta e il reggiseno verso il basso insieme ai pantaloncini e alle mutande di pizzo. La guardó nuda e si leccó le labbra. "Forse dovrei ricambiare il favore".

"Forse dovresti" sussurró Caroline allargando le gambe e mettendosi sulla schiena.

Kol si fiondó a leccare la sua fica fradicia. Le stuzzicó il clitoride con i denti, mentre si aiutava con le dita per penetrarla nella sua fessura stretta e bagnata. "Sei divina Caroline".

"Fammi venire allora" gemette rumorosamente Caroline.

"Implorami" le chiese con Kol con un sorriso sghembo.

"Stronzo" sussurrò mentre Kol le stringeva un capezzolo tra le dita, mentre giocava con la sua figa con l'altra mano.

"Implorami Caroline" le leccó la figa. Caroline era un pasticcio ansimante.

"Kol" Caroline tentò di bloccare il viso di Kol su se stessa.

"Si tesoro?" chiese Kol sollevando la testa e guardandola divertito.

"Fammi venire" chiese disperata dimenandosi sotto di lui.

"Mani o lingua?" chiese divertito.

"Mani, lingua, cazzo, quello che vuoi" urlò frustrata.

"Suppongo che due round siano pochi". Caroline si chiese se gli sembrava il momento di fare conversazione, ma Kol aspettava una risposta.

"Sul serio Kol? Ti sembra il momento?" si leccò le labbra frustrata.

"Fatti violentare tutta la notte. Fatti baciare. Fatti toccare e vieni su di me. Lo farai?" chiese con voce roca.

"Se lo farò mi farai venire?" chiese Caroline esasperata.

"Se ti farò venire, mi prometti che potrò averti qualche altra volta?" le chiede Kol mordendole il clitoride.

"Dio si" gemette Caroline

"Non ho capito tesoro" Kol piegò le dita dentro di sé, e Caroline era al limite.

"Kol fammi venire e farò tutto quello che vuoi" ringhió Caroline. Le zanne di fuori e gli occhi neri.

Kol fu di parola, e senza attendere ulteriormente entrò dentro di lei.

Caroline gemette rumorosamente e Kol sorrise, spingeva con una lentezza disarmante, tentando invano di prolungare il loro rilascio. "Più veloce Kol" Caroline provò ad alzare i fianchi e velocizzare il ritmo.

"Passerai la notte con me?" chiese il vampiro divertito.

"Si" sbuffò Caroline prima di supplicarlo di prenderla con la forza e così fece.

Kol la allungò con un colpo secco e aumentò il ritmo. "Sei il miglior sesso che abbia avuto da anni" le disse con sincerità. Caroline sorrise e si abbandonò alle cure del cognato che la toccava e stuzzicava con mani e denti. Quando fu vicino al limite si chinò sul suo corpo, facendo gemere Caroline per il cambio di posizione, poi senza darle il tempo di allontanarlo le morse ferocemente il collo, mentre veniva dentro di lei. Caroline tentò di staccarlo ma il suo corpo reagì all'azione violenta di Kol e le sue pareti si strinsero intorno al membro di Kol.

"Sei decisamente una cosa gustosa" sorriso Kol divertito, mentre usciva da lei e si sdraiava al suo fianco.

"Non avresti dovuto mordermi" lo rimproverò voltandosi verso di lui, mentre Kol tirava le lenzuola sui loro corpi nudi.

"Se non volevi che ti mordessi avresti dovuto essere sincera. Ti avrò di nuovo?" chiese curioso.

Caroline il cui orgasmo era passato e che poteva parlare con lucidità scosse la testa "Non posso Kol mi dispiace".

Kol annuì ma poi si fiondò sulle sue labbra "Questo non significa che non posso averti stanotte".

Caroline non ebbe il tempo di replicare mentre accoglieva la bocca calda di Kol. Si esplorarono a vicenda con passione con una strana lentezza. Caroline gli tiró leggermente i capelli, irritata per il tono brusco che aveva usato precedentemente, e Kol sorrise sulle sue labbra mentre usava le sue mani per accarezzarle la pelle cremosa.

Caroline ribaltó le posizioni amando stare in cima e Kol sorrise alla vista gloriosa sopra di sé. Aveva sempre pensato che suo fratello fosse fortunato a poter avere una tale bellezza in camera da letto e ora non poteva che confermarlo.

Caroline si abbassó su di lui strusciando le loro intimità mentre lo baciava. Entrambi sembravano non poter fare a meno di toccarsi e stare a contatto. Caroline toccò la virilità di Kol e la notó dura con gocce di precum per lei, la portó nella sua fessura e si abbassó lentamente, permettendo al suo corpo di adattarsi alle dimensioni dell'originale.

Kol la osservò mentre si beava nel contatto e chiudeva gli occhi godendosi la sensazione di averlo dentro. Caroline fece leva sui talloni e si sollevó prima di riabbassarsi con più velocità. Acceleró il ritmo e iniziò a muoversi incurante del fatto che quello sotto di lei fosse il fratello di suo marito.

Kol la vide chiudere gli occhi, mentre apriva le labbra e gemeva rumorosamente. I suoi occhi si soffermarono alla vista dei seni che rimbalzavano seguendo il ritmo dei suoi movimenti, e Kol tuffó la sua testa tra loro, afferrandoli rudemente, baciandoli e succhiandoli con avidità. Caroline spostó le sue braccia attorno al collo di Kol e bloccó la testa tra i suoi seni.

Kol ansimava mentre le spinte diventavano più veloci e le sue zanne scesero sul seno destro di Caroline mentre lei urlava per l'orgasmo. Kol sollevó leggermente i fianchi avendo bisogno di venire, ma sentendo Caroline ferma su di lui, continuó a nutrirsi di lei e sollevó nuovamente i fianchi per dare l'ultima spinta e venire anche lui.

Il giudizio di Caroline era offuscato dalla lussuria, e Kol dopo averla sdraiata sul suo petto, decise di soddisfare un'altra delle sue fantasie. Fece rotolare il corpo di Caroline al suo fianco sulla pancia e lei lo guardó interrogativa.

"Il fatto che non vuoi venire più a letto con me ti rende una puttana" spiegò Kol in tono scherzoso "Quindi io le puttane non le guardo in faccia mentre le scopo" aggiunse prima di arrampicarsi sul suo culo e sdraiarsi sul corpo di Caroline.

Kol spostó la sua virilità sulla fessura di Caroline e ignorando la posizione difficile e il fatto che stesse schiacciando Caroline le entrò dentro e iniziò a spingere dentro di lei.  
Caroline cercó di allontanarlo e si dimenó sotto di lui mentre lui le schiacciava il collo sul cuscino.

Kol non la stava semplicemente sbattendo da dietro, ma allontanó i capelli dal collo di Caroline e la morse violentemente senza preoccuparsi di ciò che voleva la bionda. Continuó a succhiarle sangue fino a indebolirla, poi sospirò di piacere. La sollevó su mani e ginocchia e tornó a spingere dentro di lei, usando i capelli di Caroline come redini. Poi per assicurarsi che anche Caroline si stesse divertendo al gioco dominante sottomessa, fece scivolare una mano sul clitoride per stimolarla.

Un lieve gemito gli confermó che si stava divertendo, quindi sollevó Caroline sul suo busto e spostó la mano che usava per tirarle i capelli, per afferrarle i seni. Poi passò le sue zanne sul collo di Caroline e la sentì irrigidirsi "Sono stanca Kol, non avrò abbastanza energie se continui a nutriti di me".

Kol spostó il braccio che stava tra le sue gambe alla sua bocca. "Mi nutriró di te, quindi prendine pure tesoro". Poi affondò le zanne sulla carotide e Caroline non poté che seguirlo per evitare di essiccare.

Con la condivisione del sangue e le spinte ininterrotte di Kol, vennero entrambi con un forte gemito. Kol si sdraió e fece sdraiare Caroline accanto a lui.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Sono andata a letto con Kol" disse Caroline quando Klaus varcò le soglie della camera da letto. Caroline si sentiva in colpa ma annusò la puzza di Hayley su Klaus e questo la fece tranquilizzare.

Klaus sbarrò gli occhi "In che senso sei andata a letto con Kol?" chiese deglutendo a fatica. Klaus non si sarebbe mai aspettato di sentire quelle parole da Caroline.

"Nel senso che è stato maledetto e che aveva bisogno di qualcuno con cui fare sesso" spiegò Caroline mettendo da parte il libro che stava leggendo e guardando Klaus.

"E non poteva trovare qualunque persona in strada?" ringhiò furente. Nessuno toccava sua moglie.

"Avrebbe potuto trasformare qualcuno sì, ma non lo ha fatto. Doveva essere un essere un vampiro e dato che tua sorella non sembrava un opzione allettante, e che ha più gusto di te per andare a letto con Hayley..." Caroline lanciò una frecciatina a Klaus che tentò di contenere la sua rabbia.

"Lo ucciderò" disse voltandosi indietro per uscire dalla stanza.

"No non lo farai" lo fermò Caroline "Perchè ho giurato che avrei mantenuto la bocca chiusa" aggiunse facendolo voltare indietro.

"Ma me lo hai detto" le fece notare.

"Si perchè siamo sposati Klaus e ti dirò sempre la verità, per quanto possa essere scomoda" gli fece notare Caroline.

"Grazie per la tua onestà amore" ribadì sarcastico, mentre l'idea che qualcun altro l'avesse toccata gli martellava in testa.

"Se devo essere onesta gli serviva un solo orgasmo, ma ho preso il pacchetto completo" aggiunse Caroline, non toccata da tutta la cosa da maschio alpha che faceva Klaus.

"Caroline" ringhiò Klaus fumante.

"Che cosa? Tu puoi andare a letto con Hayley e io non posso andare a letto con altri uomini? Se il problema è Kol, andrò con qualcun altro" Caroline alzò le spalle fingendosi serena, ma stava portando Klaus proprio dove voleva.

"Amore, pensavo fossi d'accordo" Klaus si sedette sul letto e la sua espressione mutó. Klaus la guardava con una tenerezza che in altre circostanza avrebbe fatto sciogliere il cuore di Caroline, ma che ora le sembrava un dejavù.

"Sono d'accordo e non voglio impedirti di avere figli. Ma è difficile per me accettare che Hayley e tu andate a letto insieme da quasi tre mesi" ammise Caroline "Pacchetto completo" aggiunse per sottolineare il punto, avendoli beccati più volte.

"L'ho fatto per dare una sorella ad Hope, l'ho fatto perchè pensavo ci fosse una possbilità proprio come gli antenati avevano detto a Freya. Ma se a te non sta bene, se devo condividerti con altri uomini, se devi stare male, io non voglio un altro figlio" le disse Klaus con assoluta sincerità.

"Ma non voglio avere la colpa di questa decisione Klaus, non posso accettarlo" s'impuntò Caroline prendendo una mano di Klaus tra le sue.

"Lasciami parlare con Hayley e Freya, troveremo una soluzione amore" le disse sollevando la mano alla sua bocca e premendole un bacio.

"Bene" sospirò Caroline, sebbene sapesse che non sarebbero arrivati a nulla.

"Promettimi che non andrai più a letto con Kol" le chiese Klaus con serietà.

"Solo quando potrai promettermi che torneremo ad essere esclusivi" incrociò le braccia Caroline.

Xxxxxxxx

Due settimane dopo Klaus aveva stabilito con Hayley che una volta al mese sarebbero andati a letto insieme per un anno e che se non fosse rimasta incinta allora gli antenati avevano mentito e significava che essere un ibrido aveva impedito a lei di procreare come lo aveva fatto per tutti gli altri vampiri a venire. Caroline aveva accettato e aveva ribattuto a Klaus che sarebbe andata a letto con Kol una volta al mese per un anno, e poi sarebbero stati esclusivi come i 273 anni prima. Hayley aveva saziato le sue fantasie ed era tornata, strisciando, nel letto di Elijah, ormai quasi senza speranza di restare incinta.

Ma Caroline in realtà si era rifiutata di andare a letto con Kol, nonostante le avances e le battute del più piccolo dei Mikealson. Lei non riusciva ad essere in una relazione aperta e Klaus sorrise di ciò. Sapeva che Caroline si infastidiva anche negli incontri sporadici con altre persone, e lui amava questo. L'amore e il senso di fedeltà di Caroline avevano sempre la meglio sulla lussuria.

Si stavano ancora coccolando nel letto quando Caroline scattò in bagno e vomitò tutto il contenuto del suo stomaco.  
"Amore" la raggiunse Klaus preoccupato, mentre le teneva i capelli per non farli sporcare.

"I vampiri non si ammalano" piagnucolò Caroline asciugandosi il viso e tirando lo sciacquone, quando smise di vomitare.

"Quanto tempo fa ti sei ammalata per l'ultima volta" domandò Klaus allarmato. Aveva paura che Caroline potesse avere qualche problema proprio come lo faceva quando spegneva l'interruttore.

"Quando ero umana Klaus" sbottò Caroline frustrata, prima che le si accendesse una lampadina "No, è stato quando ho scoperto di Lizzie e Josie" disse sconvolta guardando suo marito in modo significativo.

La mascella di Klaus si abbassò mentre lui la guardava basito, poi la fece sollevare dal pavimento e la baciò con forza "Non era Hayley. Eri tu che entro i 18 mesi dalla rivelazione della profezia saresti rimasta incinta" constatò Klaus emozionato e provò a baciarla.

"Fammi lavare i denti" lo bloccò Caroline "Poi parliamo con Freya" sorrise Caroline.

Erano stati entrambi i genitori nonostante il loro vampirismo, e ora stavano per avere un figlio loro, cosa che ad entrambi era sembrata impossibile per secoli. Freya confermò la gravidanza di Caroline e perfino Hayley si congratulò con lei. Inutile dire che la più felice era Rebekah, ma anche Hope, Lizzie e Josie erano estasiate da ciò. Avrebbero avuto nemici, ma erano una famiglia e li avrebbero affrontati insieme. Sempre e per sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La profezia era su Caroline e non su Hayley, ma nel frattempo Klaus è andato a letto con Hayley e Caroline con Kol.  
> In questi tre capitoliho inserito più trama e più Klaroline, spero vi sia piaciuto.


End file.
